


When you wish upon the dark stars

by J_Forever



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dark Arts, Evil Ariana, Manipulative Ariana, Multi, Non-Canon Deathly Hallows, Revenge, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-10-24 18:32:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 26,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Forever/pseuds/J_Forever
Summary: Love can’t be forced, even by magic. A lesson Ariana Dumbledore would learn the hardest way. This story won’t follow the canon (AU story).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don’t own Fantastic Beasts or any of its characters  
> 

 

Ariana Dumbledore looked up and smiled. The sky was full of stars. 

_One wish._

One simple wish granted and her whole life would change completely.

“Hey,” Gellert Grindelwald sat next to her. “Are you okay?” he asked. The young wizard little saw Albus’ sister. His friend told him she lived recluse, since a traumatic event years ago.

 _Damn muggles._

Ariana was only a little girl when three Muggle boys attacked her. They saw her practicing her magic. The boys became aggressive when she failed to show them her magic. This event changed her behavior and her magical abilities started to be out of control. It made her father attacked the boys and be imprisoned in Azkaban.

“I’m fine,” Ariana said quietly. She barely saw people. She only had her mother and brothers for company. 

_She had no friends_

Albus’ sister felt incredible alone.

_Until the day he appeared._

Gellert was young and smart. He was always around with her brother, Albus. They seemed to be best friends. 

“Is Albus at home?” Gellert asked, pulling her out of her thoughts.

“Albus is in his room,” she said.

“I’ll see him. Thank you, Ariana,” Gellert smiled and walked into the house. 

Ariana looked at him walking away and sighed heavily. She was little by little falling in love with Gellert. 

 

_Albus’ room_

“My brother talked to me today about you,” Albus said quietly. “He’s worried about our friendship… I don’t know, Gellert. We should be more careful…”

Gellert rolled his eyes. “I don’t want to sound mean, Albus. But your brother is a selfish prick.”

“He is not,” Albus said with a shake of his head. “I don’t want to disappoint him…”

Gellert smirked. “I see… I’m an embarrassment to you…”

“You know this is not true,” Albus said in frustration. “It’s just…”

“We should tell the truth to your family. They have the right to know about us, Albus,” Gellert sighed. “I know you. The secret is eating you alive and soon it will tear us apart…”

“Don’t say that,” Albus said, pulling Gellert in his arms. “You know how I feel about you…”

Ariana peeped through the crack in the door at them. Curiosity led her to spy on them. She always wondered about what her brother and Gellert talked. Now, she felt her dreams shattered. Her heart sank and she clenched her fists in anger. Gellert and her brother weren’t just friends like she thought; they were much more than that.

She suppressed a sob and closed her eyes, as they kissed. 

_Gellert and Albus._

_Albus and Gellert ._

Ariana slowly closed the door and walked into her room. She opened the drawer of her bedside table and took out a book. Since the incident with the Muggles, her magic was instable, but she was determined to change that. She needed to be in control, she needed to find a way to have what she wanted. 

_No matter what._


	2. Chapter 2

The first rays of the sun started to shine over the horizon and Ariana slowly opened her eyes. A slight smile played over her lips. Today she would ask her brother to help her with her magic.

She loved her family. Albus was her brother and she cared about him, but he couldn’t have Gellert. Albus had a great future, she knew it for sure. But Gellert wouldn’t be his mate in his journey. She would never allow it.

She sat on her bed and rubbed the back of her neck. Her love would guide her where she needed to be – with Gellert Grindelwald. She changed her clothes and still sleepy she walked into the dining room. Her mother and her brother, Aberforth, were there. “Morning,” she said with a smile.

“Morning, sweetie,” her mother said softly, kissing her forehead.

Albus joined them a couple of minutes later. He placed a kiss on his mother’s forehead and sat on the table.

“Good morning, sleep head,” Aberforth smirked.

Albus rolled his eyes. “Good morning, Aberforth… Ariana…” he kissed her forehead. 

“I need to go, I’ll help Francesco and Lucy with their new home,” Aberforth sighed.

“And I’ll help my sister with the baby,” Kendra Dumbledore said. “Poor Honoria…”

Ariana smiled. With her mother and middle brother out, she could ask Albus to help her to use her magic.

 

_Later that morning_

“What?” Albus asked in disbelief. He never wondered his sister would ask him help to use magic again. After everything that happened, Ariana became very traumatized and her magic unstable. “Ariana, I don’t think this is a good idea…”

“Why not?” she shook her head. “Please, Albus, help me… I want to feel normal again. I don’t wanna be this person trapped in a life full of fear… You’re a great wizard. You’ll graduate this year… And me? What will happen to me?”

Albus looked at his sister in awe. He had never heard her speak so clearly. Ariana was always so silent and seemed to live in her own world. It was a change of heart.

_He just didn’t know if it was a good thing._

“I have powers, Albus… I need to know how to use them… properly,” she said.

Albus sighed heavily. His sister was right. “Okay, Ariana… I’ll help you… But you can’t tell this to our mother or Aberforth,” he warned her.

“Okay…” she said happily.

******** 

“It’s leviosa… Not leviosaa,” Albus smirked. They started to practice in front of their house. Albus thought it would be safer, since Ariana’s magic always seemed out of control. He took their father’s wand to practice with his sister. Even if it wasn’t the ideal, he was quite surprised how it worked so well.

Ariana took a deep hard breath. It was a simple spell, but she would do it right.

“Wingardium leviosa,” she said and smile formed on her lips, as the feather flowed into the air. 

“Well done, Ariana!” Albus hugged her sister tightly. And suddenly he wondered if their mother made the right decision when she decided to hide Ariana from the rest of the world. Maybe her sister only needed some help to come to terms with what happened to her. Instead, her mother moved to Godric’s Hollow and isolated his sister from other people. It was quite unhealthily and certainly made Ariana suffer even more.

“Thanks, Albus,” she said softly. “Your help means a lot to me,” she said truthfully. 

Ariana started to wonder how much she lost because of the damn Muggles. Her magic, her father… She was born superior to them and she would never let them attack her again. 

“You’re welcome, my dear,” he said, caressing her face.

“What are you doing?” Gellert asked curiously, walking to them. 

“I’m helping my sister to use magic,” Albus said proudly. “She’s doing very well…”

“Oh,” Gellert said. “So… I’ll go… and we can talk tomorrow.”

“No,” Albus frowned. “We’re already finished here; right, Ariana?” he turned to her.

Ariana cleared her throat. She could see in their eyes the love they felt for each other. 

_Love._

“Of course,” she quietly nodded, jealousy running through her veins. “I’ll go to my room…”

“She seems happy,” Gellert said, as she walked away from them.

Albus nodded. “She seems pretty well… I don’t know, Gellert… I think my family failed my sister, I think _I failed_ my sister,” he muttered.

“Don’t get so hard on yourself,” Gellert rested his hand on Albus’ shoulder. “You love your family. You were too young when everything happened. It’s not your fault.”

Albus sighed heavily and caressed Gellert’s face. “Thank you… You always find a way to make me feel better…”

He could still remember when Gellert Grindelwald first apperead in Hogwarts. He came transferred from Durmstrang, a wizard school with a dark reputation. The students started to fear Gellert, as rumors about why he was being transferred ranged wildly. 

_He’s too powerful and dangerous._

_He killed another student._

_He’s evil; he tried to kill a teacher._

Everyone thought the Sorting Hat would place him him in Slytherin, but then the enchanted hat surprised the students.

_“Gryffindor!” the hat said out loud and all the students became silent._

Then Albus learned that Gellert wasn’t evil. He was generous and brilliant. He had amazing magical skills, a strong soul and a great heart. 

_He crossed the ocean to steal Albus’ heart._

“Everything is gonna be okay,” Gellert pulled him out of his thoughts. “We’ll graduate this year and then we’ll take our Grand Tour of the world.” 

“Together,” Albus said.

“Together,” Gellert kissed him.

Little did they know that soon their lives would change completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support. I wish you're enjoying this story :)


	3. Chapter 3

_“Everything is gonna be okay,” Gellert pulled him out of his thoughts. “We’ll graduate this year and then we’ll take our Grand Tour of the world.”_

_“Together,” Albus said._

_“Together,” Gellert kissed him._

_Little did they know that soon their lives would change completely._

 

_Ariana’s room_

Ariana sighed heavily and with a move of her father’s wand she said: “Alohomora!”

Ariana smiled as the door of her room suddenly opened. She was finally gaining control of her magic and it felt incredible good. It was of course a simple spell, but she did it without her brother’s help. 

Then a wave of sadness took her over. She had powers, she had a powerful magic. And she almost lost everything because of the Muggles. They didn’t understand the magical word. And as a result all the wizards around the world decided to hide their powers. 

Not exposing magic was a big rule.

All supernatural forces seemed to respect this rule. 

_But why?_

Ariana started to wonder if this was the right thing to do. Muggles weren’t necessarily evil, but for sure they were inferior to wizards. So… Why wizards should hide themselves? Because of them, she lived the most part of her life in fear. 

_Power wasn’t a curse._

Ariana shook her head. Everything she was doing had a purpose. She was trying to make herself powerful. The way Gellert looked at her brother just broke her heart. They were, without a doubt, in love, even in her loneliness world she could recognize it. 

She needed to focus on straightening her magic. It was the only way to have Gellert in her arms.

_Because power conquers all._

**********

“Love conquers all,” Gellert said. He was lying on the grass, Albus at his side. 

“Yeah…” Albus said with a shake of his head. “But we can’t be naïve, Gellert… My family would never accept our relationship… I really would like to talk to them about us… You know… You’re right, the secret is eating me alive, but… they wouldn’t accept and certainly would try to separate us.”

“I know,” Gellert said quietly. “I think my aunt wouldn’t accept it as well… She would talk to my father and he would kill me. Do you think someday people will accept… you know… people like us?”

Albus sighed heavily. “I don’t know, maybe… But the truth is, we’re trapped, Gellert. But I don’t complain. I am who I am and I learned to accept myself. ”

Gellert nodded. “And your sister? How she is?” he asked curiously.

Albus sighed heavily. “She’s fine, she’s so powerful… I really feel sorry for her, all these years she lived a lonely life. My mother never let her have friends…” his voice faltered. “You know… She’s living in a bubble.”

“You’re still blaming yourself?” Gellert asked softly. 

“No… I know it’s not my fault, but still… I want to help her to develop her powers and have a new life. She’s my sister… I love her and I want to help her feel sane again,” Albus said.

“We should take her for a walk,” Gellert suggested. 

Albus looked at him and smiled. “Would you do it for her?”

“Of course, you said that she needs friends,” Gellert said. “I can be her friend and help her to control her magic.”

Albus placed himself over him. “Thank you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the reviews and kudos :)


	4. Chapter 4

_“We should take her for a walk,” Gellert suggested._

_Albus looked at him and smiled. “Would you do it for her?_ ”

_“Of course, you said that she needs friends,” Gellert said. “I can be her friend and help her to control her magic.”_

_Albus placed himself over him. “Thank you…”_

 

_Dumbledore’s house_

“I don’t know, Albus,” Kendra Dumbledore said. “After everything that happened…”

“C’mon, mother,” Albus said softly. “It’s not healthy for her to live without seeing anyone, excepting us, day after day,” he argued. “I’ll take care of her, I promise.”

Kendra sighed heavily, wondering what to do. “Look, Albus… If something happens…”

“Nothing bad will happen,” he assured her. “Please, trust me…”

“Okay, Albus… But come back early,” she said.

“Thank you, mom,” he said hugging her and kissing her forehead. “She’ll be very happy.”

 

_Later that day_

Ariana looked at her brother with wide eyes. Albus was inviting her to go out with him and Gellert. It was weird, because she was happy and scared at the same time. “But, mom…” she muttered. 

“She already agreed,” Albus said softly. “I talked to her. It’s everything all right…”

“And where are we go?” she asked curiously.

“We’ll see Shakespeare,” Albus said.

“Shakespeare?” Ariana frowned.

 

_At the beginning of the night_

Ariana held her breath as she watched Gellert walking toward them. He was all in black which contrasted with his pale skin and blue eyes. There were something about him she couldn’t resist. But then she noticed how he looked at his brother. Then again she recognized it as it was. _Love_.

“You look beautiful,” Gellert said and Ariana’s cheeks flushed pink. She was wearing a blue dress with white shift. Life was lonely in her isolation and it was the more beautiful dress she had. 

“C’mon, guys,” Albus said. “You’ll have fun, Ariana. I promise. Take my hand. We’ll need to use magic to go where we want.”

_Magic? Oh, they would apparate. Her brother was offering a ride, so she needed to trust him._

Ariana sighed heavily and did as her brother asked. The next thing she knew everything went black and a bit confused. She couldn’t breathe and it felt extremely uncomfortable. 

“Wow,” she said, regaining her breath and opening her eyes. 

“You never apparated before,” Gellert remarked.

“No,” she lowered her head. And one more time she wondered how many things she lost in her life. It made her hate Muggles even more, because it seemed they stole everything from her.

“You’ll learn…” Albus said softly. “I’m very proud of you. Most of people just vomit the first time.”

“Where are we?” she asked.

“This is a Theater,” Albus said, three tickets in his hand. “Like I said, we’ll see Shakespeare tonight. C’mon, it’s time…”

Ariana walked curiously into the Theater. 

_Tonight would be a great night._

 

**********

_“Some shall be pardon’d, and some punished: for never was a story of more woe than this of Juliet and her Romeo.”_

Ariana wiped a single tear that rolled down her face. 

“Are you okay?” Gellert asked.

Ariana looked up at him and rested her head on his chest. “It’s so sad,” she whispered and closed her eyes.

Albus stared at her sister in concern. “Ariana…”

“It’s a sad story,” Gellert said. “I think she’s a bit emotional… It’s normal…”

_I can feel his heart,_ Ariana thought. She felt comfortable hearing the soft beat of Gellert’s heart, feeling his chest rise and fall. 

_She wished they could stay like this forever._

“We need to come back home,” Gellert said softly.

Ariana sighed heavily and opened her eyes. She looked up at Gellert and cleared her throat. “I’m sorry,” she said.

“It’s okay,” he soothed softly, gently running his fingers through Ariana’s hair. “It’s time to go back home…” 

The trio left the theater and, after found a safe place, apparated.

Ariana sighed heavily, as she found herself in front of her house. “Wow…” she smiled, now feeling less uncomfortable with the magical transportation.

“Thanks, Gellert,” Albus said, hugging him.

“Tomorrow we’ll see each other again,” Gellert said quietly. “Go to my house,” he instructed. 

Ariana looked at them and felt her blood run cold. After this night, she was even more certain Gellert belonged to her. 

_He would learn to love her one way or another._

As soon as Albus finally pulled away, she walked toward Gellert. “Thank you,” she said, kissing his cheek. One more time she could feel Gellert’s heart beating softly and visions of a life with him floated through her mind.

Gellert felt a bad feeling in his heart, as Ariana’s lips touched his face. “See you tomorrow, Albus,” he said, taking a step back.

Albus pulled his sister in his arms, not noticing the distress in Gellert’s eyes. “See you tomorrow, Gellert.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm inspired this weekend, here another chapter!  
> Than, you, all of you, for the kudos. I hope you'll keep enjoying this story :)

_As soon as Albus finally pulled away, she walked toward Gellert. “Thank you,” she said, kissing his cheek. One more time she could feel Gellert’s heart beating softly and visions of a life with him floated through her mind._

_Gellert felt a bad feeling in his heart, as Ariana’s lips touched his face. “See you tomorrow, Albus,” he said, taking a step back._

_Albus pulled his sister in his arms, not noticing the distress in Gellert’s eyes. “See you tomorrow, Gellert.”_

 

_Bathilda’s house_

“C’mon in,” Gellert said, opening the door.

“Your aunt is here?” Albus walked in.

“No,” Gellert closed the door. “She went to the library… She’s doing some research for a book she’s writing.”

“So… She will be away most of the day,” Albus smirked. 

Gellert nodded. “She’ll stay there until the night…” 

“Good, we’re finally alone,” Albus said, pulling Gellert close to him. “I need to say thank you for last night. Ariana’s happy, she really had fun…”

Gellert cleared his throat, remembering the strange feeling he had when Ariana kissed his cheek. “Are you sure your sister’s okay?” 

Albus frowned. “Yes, she’s doing fine… She was practicing magic before I left the house. She was practicing to summon an object to her, using _accio._ She has a book, there’s a small list with the spell, the correct pronunciation and the description.”

Gellert nodded. “Does your mother already knows you’re helping her with magic? Ariana’s using your father wand…”

“No, mother doesn’t know… She’s always very worried about Ariana’s behavior and… Gellert what’s wrong?” Albus asked in confusion.

Gellert sighed heavily. “I don’t know, Albus… It’s just…” his voice faltered. _How could he explain that he had a bad feeling about Albus’ sister?_ “She’s practicing magic without supervision right now, new spells… You said that… I don’t think it’s a good idea letting your sister using magic on her own, at least not now…”

Albus lowered his head. Gellert had a point. He was trying so hard to help his sister that he wasn’t considering the danger of letting Ariana practice her magical skills without guidance. “You’re right. I’ll go back home,” he sighed in frustration.

“Do you want me to go with you?” Gellert asked.

Albus nodded. “I’m sorry,” he said quietly. 

“It’s nothing for you to be sorry for,” Gellert said softly. “She’s your sister; you’re trying to help her.”

Albus caressed his face. Gellert was always there for him, no matter what. “I love you,” he said, realizing he was muttering the words for the first time.

“Love you too, Albus,” Gellert said. “Let’s see your sister and later… well, could come back here, to spend some time together, only you and me.”

Albus smiled seductively, gently resting his hand on Gellert’s waist. “I see you change your mind about certain things…”

Gellert took a step back. “Let’s see your sister, Albus…”

“Wait,” Albus said, as Gellert opened the door. “I was only teasing you…”

Gellert sighed heavily and looked up at him. “It’s okay…”

 

**********

_Dumbledore’s house_

Albus and Gellert walked into the house. They met Aberforth in the living room reading a book.

“Hi, Grindelwald,” Aberforth said seriously. He didn’t like Gellert at all. He was always around his old brother and it made shivers down his spine. Gellert and Albus were very close and he could see a sparkle in his brother’s eyes when he looked at Gellert. They seemed…

_No, not his brother…_

“Hello, Aberforth,” Gellert replied. 

“Where’s Ariana?” Albus asked. 

“In her room,” Aberforth replied. “I think she’s reading a book…”

Albus and Gellert exchanged glances. “We’re going to see her,” Albus quietly informed.

Albus and Gellert walked to Arian’s room. “Ariana,” Albus gently knocked the door. “I’m here with Gellert, can we come in?”

Ariana hear her brother’s voice and her heart sank. He was with Gellert. “Yes,” she quickly replied.

Albus slowly opened the door and walked in with Gellert. He looked at her sister’s hand and saw the wand. “I see you’re still practicing,” he remarked.

Ariana nodded. “Yes, I’m so happy, Albus… The spells are working,” she said with a smile on her face.

Albus cleared his throat. His sister seemed so happy, but Gellert was right. “I was thinking… You shouldn’t practice magic alone.”

Ariana’s smile faltered. “What…”

“It’s not safe, Ariana… and I don’t like the secret. Mother and Aberforth don’t know you’re trying to do these spells and…”

“But you’re the only one who told me to not talk to them about it,” she argued. 

Albus sighed heavily. _His sister had a point._ “I know, but what I’m trying to tell you is that I don’t want you to practice magic without supervision… So give the wand,” he said.

Ariana shook her head. “Please, Albus… Don’t do this to me…”

“Ariana, listen to your brother,” said softly. “You know he’s right…”

Ariana looked at Gellert in indignation. He certainly was the only one who told her brother to forbidden her to use magic without supervision. Her brother was perfectly fine with it until he went to see Gellert. Now more than ever, she needed to develop her powers. 

She didn’t need to pretend to be friendly anymore. Gellert would never be hers willingly. It was a sad truth, but a truth nonetheless. “I see… Look, Albus, I can’t understand… You told me you don’t like secrets…”

“Yes, Ariana… It’s not good to lie to mom and Aberforth,” Albus said.

“But you lied to them… a lot,” she said, looking at her brother. “I don’t like lies either, Albus. But still I lied for you…”

Albus’ face contorted in confusion. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I saw you, Albus… I saw you kissing him,” she pointed her wand to Gellert. “I saw you leaning over him in your bed and kissing him.”

Albus felt his blood run cold, as he heard Ariana’s words. “Ariana…”

“Last winter,” she said coldly. “Two men were caught doing things they shouldn’t be doing… They were new here in Godric’s Hollow. You didn’t have a chance to know them… Well, do you know what the father of the younger one did? He killed them both… I can see Aberforth doing something like this.”

Gellert looked at Ariana in shock, as she finished. “I’ll practice my magic, Albus. I’ll keep the wand. I’m doing nothing wrong and I deserve to be happy. Do you understand me?” she asked.

Albus cleared his throat and nodded. He couldn’t believe his sweetie little sister was just blackmailing him. 

“Good,” she said with a smile. “I knew you would understand me…”


	6. Chapter 6

_“I saw you, Albus… I saw you kissing him,” she pointed her wand to Gellert. “I saw you leaning over him in your bed and kissing him.”_

_Albus felt his blood run cold, as he heard Ariana’s words. “Ariana…”_

_“Last winter,” she said coldly. “Two men were caught doing things they shouldn’t be doing… They were new here in Godric’s Hollow. You didn’t have a chance to know them… Well, do you know what the father of the younger one did? He killed them both… I can see Aberforth doing something like this.”_

_Gellert looked at Ariana in shock, as she finished. “I’ll practice my magic, Albus. I’ll keep the wand. I’m doing nothing wrong and I deserve to be happy. Do you understand me?” she asked._

_Albus cleared his throat and nodded. He couldn’t believe his sweetie little sister was just blackmailing him._

_“Good,” she said with a smile. “I knew you would understand me…”_

 

_Bathilda’s house_

“I can’t believe she threatened me,” Albus said in shock. After Ariana threatened them, Albus and Gellert came back to Bathilda’s home. 

“Maybe your mother was right in being so worried about your sister,” Gellert remarked. “What will happen if she… she tells the truth?”

“She won’t,” Albus assured him. “She only wants to practice her magic… Believe me, my sister is not evil, she’s only scared…”

“We should use a spell to erase her memory,” Gellert suggested. 

“I don’t know, Gellert. I don’t want to use magic on my sister,” Albus said. 

Gellert rolled his eyes. “Oh, c’mon, Albus! Did you hear her? She saw us! And she’s willing to tell your family about you and me if you don’t do what she wants!”

“Maybe I should tell my family about us,” Albus said quietly. “Maybe this is a warning sign … And definitely I don’t want to use a spell on her, Gellert… Please, try to understand me…”

“We’re always talking about how they wouldn’t accept us being together,” Gellert said in frustration. “They’ll try to separate us…”

“I won’t let them,” Albus said firmly. “But I need to ask you if you’re willing to tell the truth to your aunt…”

Gellert shook his head. “I don’t know, Albus… If she talks to my father, he won’t accept! And he’s dangerous…”

“Your aunt seems to be a great woman. She’s not like the others, I think we can trust her,” Albus said. 

Gellert sighed heavily, wondering what to do. He loved his aunt and to tell her the truth would be a relief. “We’ll talk to my aunt,” Gellert said. “You’re right, she’s a great woman, maybe she could help us…”

Albus hugged Gellert tightly. “Everything is gonna be okay, I promise…”

Gellert caressed Albus face. “I don’t want to lose you,” he said, resting his head on Albus shoulder.

“You won’t,” Albus said, caressing his back. “I’m willing to fight the entire world for you…”

“Oh, this is a big promise, Albus Dumbledore,” Gellert said, kissing him. 

 

_Dumbledore’s house_

Ariana looked around her to make sure she wasn’t being observed. With the book in one hand and the wand in the other, she smiled at a small squirrel, wondering if she would be able to cast the spell she had in mind.

She sighed heavily and waved her wand. “Crucio!”

The little animal contorted in pain and Ariana smiled. She was quickly developing her powers and soon she would be able to cast the _Imperius curse_. She was running against time. Of course, her brother would try something against her. He would certainly try something to stop her telling the truth. She didn’t even know how her brother and Gellert didn’t try something against her when she menaced them.

_She certainly should be more careful._

Ariana was always too powerful, that’s why her mother feared her so much. Her powers weren’t under control, but now she was older and could see things clearly. Power was the only thing that matters and no one would stand in her way, even her family.

_Everything and anything would be in her hands._

She looked again at the squirrel and pointed her wand at him:

“Avada Kedavra,” she said coldly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos :)


	7. Chapter 7

_Ariana was always too powerful, that’s why her mother feared her so much. Her powers weren’t under control, but now she was older and could see things clearly. Power was the only thing that matters and no one would stand in her way, even her family._

_Everything and anything would be in her hands._

_She looked again at the squirrel and pointed her wand at him:_

_“Avada Kedavra,” she said coldly._

 

_At night_  
_Bathilda’s house_

Bathilda Bagshot walked into her house and found her nephew and Albus waiting for her in the living room.

“Hello, boys,” she said.

“Good night, Miss Bagshot,” Albus said politely.

“Good night, aunt,” Gellert said. He swallowed hard before continue. “We need to talk.”

Bathilda raised an eyebrow. “What happened?” 

Gellert lowered his head. “I want to confess you something,” he quietly said.

“Confess? What’s happening, Gellert?” she asked in concern. “Did you do something wrong?”

_It depends on your point of view,_ Gellert thought. “I don’t think so… But…” he looked at Albus and took a deep, hard breath. “I have a question for you… Is it wrong to love someone?”

Bathilda frowned. “Of course not! Love… love is a powerful magic between two people. It’s not wrong. Why are you asking me this?”

“You don’t choose who you fall in love with,” Gellert said, taking Albus’ hands in his. He was breathing hard and fast. “We love each other… Albus and me…”

Bathilda sat on her couch and looked at her nephew sympathetically. “So… you two…”

Gellert nodded. “I know it’s hard to…” his voice faltered. “hard to accept...”

Bathild took Gellert’s and Albus’ hands on hers. “No…” she said quietly. “It’s not hard to accept, hon. It’s okay…”

Gellert looked at her with teary eyes. _He feared her reaction, feared what he would see in her eyes. He couldn’t deny it._ “Are you sure?”

Bathilda smiled softly. “Yeah, I’m sure,” she pulled him in arms and hugged him softly. “You’re my family, Gellert. I wouldn’t accept you using your powers to hurt people… I wouldn’t accept you trying to force someone to be with you… I wouldn’t accept a lot of things, but this… this is love. You are who you are and you have my support.”

“Thank you…” Gellert said. 

Albus stared at them and felt a warmth in his heart. Bathilda was not only a powerful witch, she was a great woman as well. In a way, he envied them. Albus knew his brother and mother would never accept their relationship like Bathilda was doing.

“And you…” Bathilda turned to Albus. “Did you talk to your family?” a question she already knew the answer. She knew Kendra and Aberforth Dumbledore well enough. They would never accept Albus and Gellert's relationship. 

_And it certainly would be dangerous._

“No,” Albus shook his head and lowered his eyes. “You and my sister are the only ones who know about us.”

Bathilda raised an eyebrow. “Ariana?” she asked in confusion. 

Albus nodded. “Yeah and that’s our big problem…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, once again, I want to thank you, all of you for the lovely words and kudos!


	8. Chapter 8

_Albus shook his head and lowered his eyes. “You and my sister are the only ones who know about us.”_

_Bathilda raised an eyebrow. “Ariana?” she asked in confusion._

_Albus nodded. “Yeah and that’s our big problem…”_

 

Bathilda frowned in confusion. “I… I don’t understand. Your sister?” she really didn’t understand. Why would Albus choose his sister to share his secret?

“She saw us,” Gellert quietly explained. “We don’t know what to do… She knows about us and… She threatened us by saying that if Albus didn’t let her practice magic, she would tell the truth to Kendra and Aberforth.”

Bathilda shook her head. It was too much information, even for her. “Practicing magic?”

Albus sighed heavily. 

_It would be a long night._

 

_Dumbledore’s house_

“Dinner’s ready. Where’s your brother?” Kendra asked.

“I don’t know,” Aberforth shrugged. “I even didn’t see him leaving the house.”

“I think he’s with Gellert,” Ariana said, pretending innocence. She would keep her brother secret, as long as he let her practice magic. But she would give him and Gellert a hard time. “They’re always together…”

Ariana’s words had the effect she intended. The cool look in Aberforth’s eyes sizzled into concern and confusion. “I’ll look for him,” Aberforth said and left the house.

 

_Bathilda’s house_

Bathilda listened in shock, as Albus explained to her everything about Ariana’s behavior.

“It’s unbelievable,” she said with a shake of her head. “Ariana seemed to be a sweetie girl. She was only a little unstable, because of the trauma, but I never thought she could be evil…”

“My sister is not evil,” Albus said in frustration. “She’s scared and confused…”

Gellert sighed heavily. Albus was in denial, not accepting the truth about his sister. “She’s not confused. She knows exactly what’s she’s saying, what’s she’s doing.”

“Don’t say that…” Albus said sadly. Then he turned to Bathilda. “Please, believe me, Miss Bagshot, she’s confused, that’s all… You know Ariana. She’s a sweet, lovely girl.” 

“I’m sure she is,” Bathilda said softly, carefully choosing her words. It was a delicate subject. Ariana was Albus’ little sister and of course he would stand by her no matter what. “But… It didn’t change the fact that she threatened you… I don’t want to worry you, Albus, but I know your mother, but, most of all, I know your brother. Aberforth is not bad person, but… He certainly won’t be so understanding…”

“I know,” Albus lowered his head. 

Gellert was about to say something when he heard someone knocking impatiently on the door. “Wait a second,” he said and went to open the door. 

Gellert gasped in surprise. Aberforth was standing there.

“Aberforth,” Albus muttered.

“You’re here,” Aberforth said, with a shake of his head. “We were worried about you… And you… You’re just here with him!”

Bathilda looked at them in concern. “Aberforth,” she said softly. “Your brother is always welcome in my house…”

Aberforth rubbed the back of his neck. He disliked Gellert, but he respected Bathilda. “Sorry… I didn’t mean…”

“It’s okay… It’s too late, anyway,” she said, turning to Albus. “You should go home… I hope to see you tomorrow.”

Albus nodded and followed his brother. “Good night, Gellert!”

Gellert nodded. “Good night, Albus!”

 

_Dumbledore’s house_

“Ariana!” Kendra shouted, as she walked into her daughter’s room. Ariana had a wand in her right hand. _Ariana’s father wand._ “What the hell are you doing?”

“Mother,” Ariana muttered.

“This,” she looked in astonishment at Ariana’s hands. “This is your father’s wand.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, thank you for the kudos and for the comments!


	9. Chapter 9

_“Ariana!” Kendra shouted, as she walked into her daughter’s room. Ariana had a wand in her right hand. _Ariana’s father wand._ “What the hell are you doing?” _

_“Mother,” Ariana muttered._

_“This,” she looked in astonishment at Ariana’s hands. “This is your father’s wand.”_

 

“Mother, please, listen to me,” Ariana said.

“No! You… You’re practicing magic, when I told you not to,” Kendra grabbed her by the hair.

“Mother, please, you’re hurting me,” Ariana pleaded.

“Magic is dangerous!” Kendra shouted at her daughter. “You… You almost destroyed this family because of your damn powers, Ariana. You need to obey me. You can’t use magic!”

Tears filled Ariana’s face. She won’t obey. Not this time. She had this fire in her heart. She wanted more than a life of fear and loneliness. “Get off me!” she ordered, her eyes full of hate and anger.

 

***********

“I don’t like Grindelwald, Albus,” Aberforth said, as they walked back to their house. “There’s something wrong about him…”

“Aberforth…” Albus muttered in tiredness.

“No,” Aberforth grabbed his brother forcefully by the arm. “You two are too close… It’s not… normal…” 

In Hogwarts, his brother and Gellert were always together. He noticed how his brother’s eyes always followed Gellert and it infuriated him. They were considered the most intelligent and powerful students of Hogwarts. _They have a bright future ahead_ , the director said one occasion. But Aberforth never approved their friendship. 

“What are you trying to say to me?” Albus asked. _Maybe Ariana forget their deal and just spilled the truth to Aberforth. Maybe his brother already knew something._

“You don’t have a girlfriend and I never saw him with a girl… You’re always with him,” Aberforth said, the disgust clearly in his voice.

“Let it go of my arm, Aberforth,” Albus ordered, clearing his throat. “My friendship with Gellert is not your damn business!”

“Friendship?” Aberforth smirked. “I hope it’s just that, Albus, because I’ll tell you something. If you’re doing something with this guy you’re not supposed to do, I’ll kill him…” he said coldly, finally letting go of Albus’ arm.

Albus looked at his brother in horror. How could Aberforth tell something like this to him? “You’re insane…”

“No,” Aberforth said, with a shake of his head. “I’m only trying to protect our family, Albus. I won’t let your friendship with Grindelwald turns into an embarrassment.”

Albus cleared his throat. “Let’s go back home, Aberforth. I don’t need to hear your shit,” he said walking away.

 

_Dumbledore’s house_

The fire was burning brightly. Tears filled Ariana’s face, as she watched her house burning down. It was an accident. _A damn accident._ If her mother left her alone it wouldn’t happen. She lost control a bit and then it happened. A explosion. The fire spread quickly and she barely had time to save herself.

_It wasn’t her fault._

“Mamma,” she muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank you for all the lovely kudos and comments.  
> I hope you keep enjoying this story.


	10. Chapter 10

_The fire was burning brightly. Tears filled Ariana’s face, as she watched her house burning down. It was an accident. _A damn accident._ If her mother left her alone it wouldn’t happen. She lost control a bit and then it happened. A explosion. The fire spread quickly and she barely had time to save herself._

_It wasn’t her fault._

_“Mamma,” she muttered._

 

Albus felt a sharp pain in his heart, as he looked at his now former house. He could barely believe his eyes. Everything seemed normal when he left his house hours ago. And now, he lost his mother.

Aberforth knelt on the ground, tears streaming down his face. “I don’t understand… How… How did this happen?”

“It was an… an…a-accident,” Ariana said quietly. “I saw the fire and I… I couldn’t help her,” she explained. “I’m so sorry, Abe… I couldn’t save our mother,” she buried her face in her brother’s chest.

Albus looked around him and noticed the curious eyes of his neighbors. Like vultures they were around them. 

“Poor Kendra,” an old man muttered. “Another day, I warned her about candles. She needed to be more careful.”

“Shut up, Joseph. You don’t know what happened,” his wife promptly pinched him.

Albus wanted to scream and cry, but the only thing he could do was to stare at what was left of the house. 

A couple of hours later, Albus was still there in front of the house, like his brother and sister. 

“We need to wait before enter the house,” a firefighter said sadly. He knew a woman was there, but there was nothing he and his fellows could do. The woman was certainly dead and now they only could rescue her body.

“Oh, children…” Bathilda slowly walked toward them. Someone knocked at her door and shouted the news. For a moment Gellert seemed to freeze in time. The witch knew her nephew needed to be at Albus side. So she decided to go there as fast as she could.

Albus raised his head and stared at Gellert who was standing beside his aunt. He shook his head and finally allowed the tears to stream down his face. Gellert walked to him and pulled him into his arms.

“She’s gone, Gellert,” Albus sobbed, his voice almost faltering. 

“I know,” Gellert muttered. “I’m so sorry,” he said. It was a pain Gellert knew well. He lost his mother when he was eleven years old. The pain almost destroyed his soul. But then he survived and the pain changed, turning into something different.

_Saudade._

His aunt taught him this word and he never forgot it. _It’s Portuguese,_ she explained. “This is the word they use to express how much they miss someone or something. But it’s not only that. It’s something beautiful. It expresses the love that remains, when someone is gone,” she said. “All the memories will be in your heart… It’s a mix of sadness and happiness. It’s sad because what you miss is not there, but there’s happiness because the memories will always be etched in your heart.” 

Gellert would teach it to Albus. He would be there for him. He knew it would be hard, but Albus was strong and he would survive this.

“I don’t understand, Gellert. I don’t...” Albus voice faltered and his fingers clenched on Gellert’s shirt, over his heart. 

“I want you to know that you’re not alone, Albus,” Gellert whispered in his ear. “I’m with you…”

Gellert wanted to kiss Albus’ forehead, but he stopped himself. It was a hard moment for Albus and he didn’t want to make it worse attracting attention to them. 

“You kids will stay with me,” Bathilda said to Aberforth and Ariana. 

Aberforth nodded in gratitude. “Thank you, Miss Bagshot,” he said.

“There’s nothing to thank me for,” she said softly. “I love you, all of you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you for the comments and kudos!


	11. Chapter 11

_“I want you to know that you’re not alone, Albus,” Gellert whispered in his ear. “I’m with you…”_

_Gellert wanted to kiss Albus forehead, but he stopped himself. It was a hard moment for Albus and he didn’t want to make it worse attracting attention to them._

_“You kids will stay with me,” Bathilda said to Aberforth and Ariana._

_Aberforth nodded in gratitude. “Thank you, Miss Bagshot,” he said._

_“There’s nothing to thanks me for,” she said softly. “I love you, all of you…”_

 

The Dumbledores followed Bathilda and Gellert. Aberforth and Albus seemed dead inside, still trying to understand what happened. _Maybe if Albus stayed at home, they could’ve saved their mother,_ Aberforth started to think. Deep down he blamed his old brother, but didn’t found the strength to argue about it.

Ariana’s face was a mask. She convinced herself that her mother’s death was nothing more than an accident. But deep down she knew the truth. She used her powers against her own mother and it caused her death.

“I have two extras rooms,” Bathilda explained. “You, boys, can have one. Ariana can have another.”

“Thanks, Miss Bagshot,” Albus muttered.

“I know it’ll be hard to sleep tonight,” she said softly. “But you’ll need to rest. C’mon, sweetie,” she rested her hand over Ariana’s shoulder. “I’ll help you…”

Gellert looked at Albus and Aberforth. “C’mon, guys,” he said.

Albus and Aberfoth followed Gellert up stairs with defeated eyes. The two brothers knew they wouldn’t sleep. “Here,” Gellert opened the room’s door. “There’s a bathroom adjacent. I’ll pick up some clean clothes for you.”

Aberforth nodded and walked like a dead man to the bathroom. As he closed the door, Gellert rested his hand over Albus’ shoulder. “What I can do for you?”

Albus shook his head. “Just be with me,” he said, resting his head on Gellert’s shoulder. 

“Always,” Gellert said, caressing Albus’ hair and kissing his forehead. “I’ll pick up some clothes. If you need something…”

“I’ll tell you,” Albus forced a smile. “Thank you, Gellert.”

The night turned into day and a gentle rain fell from the sky. Albus didn’t sleep. He seemed tired and had dark circles under his eyes. “I need to meet the firefighters,” he said quietly. “They’ll enter the house and…”

“I’ll go with you,” Gellert said softly, resting his hand over Albus’ shoulder.

“You need to eat something, Albus,” Bathilda said. 

“No… Thank you, Miss Bagshot, but,” he sighed heavily. “I don’t think I can… Later maybe…”

“Albus, I think I should go with you…” Aberforth said with shaking hands. He didn’t want to leave his brother alone with Gellert, but he was afraid. He didn’t know what he would see if he went to the house with his brother. And he wanted to remember Kendra like she was, a beautiful woman. 

“Please, stay here with Ariana. Don’t worry, Gellert will go with me,” Albus said and his brother nodded in relief.

Albus walked in completly silence. Gellert want to talk to him, but decided to give him some space. Albus was about to face something really painful. When they arrived at the Dumbledore’s house, two firefighters and the constable were carrying a small bag. Albus’ heart sank. 

Gellert rested his hand over Albus’ shoulder. He needed to be strong for him. 

“We found her,” the constable said quietly. “I’m really sorry…”

 

_Four days later_  
_Bathilda’s house_

The funeral took place at Bathilda’s house. Albus’ father wasn’t allowed to leave Azkaban to attend Kendra's funeral. Kendra’s sister and her husband were there, the shock clearly etched on their faces. The circumstances of the accident weren’t clear, but it was possible that a candle started the fire.

“Poor Ariana… It must’ve horrible for her,” her aunt said.

Albus looked at the coffin and tears started to fell upon his face. His mother was gone. He wouldn’t see her again, feel her hand on his hair or smell her sweet perfume. He would hear her voice only in his memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, thank you for the lovely comments and kudos! I'm really glad you're enjoying my story!  
> Secondly, I edited the tags. It was warnings about future events in this story, but nothing too graphic will happen.


	12. Chapter 12

_Albus looked at the coffin and tears started to fell upon his face. His mother was gone. He wouldn’t see her again, feel her hand on his hair or smell her sweet perfume. He would hear her voice only in his memories._

 

_A week later_

_Everything changed._

Lying on his bed, Albus started to wonder how his life was about to change from now on. He knew his family was now his entire responsibility. He didn’t know if he could go back to Hogwarts and finish his education. 

Bathilda was offering her help, but Albus didn't want to abuse of her hospitability. He needed to find a new home and take care of his brother and sister. Then his thoughts turned to Gellert. The young wizard stole his heart, but he knew it wouldn’t be easy to be with him. 

Albus turned his head and looked at his brother. Aberforth was sleeping deeply. His little brother would never accept his relationship with Gellert. But it didn’t matter. He couldn’t change the way he felt about Bathilda’s nephew. 

Albus carefully got off the bed and walked to Gellert’s room.

“Albus,” Gellert whispered in surprise, as he noticed Albus standing before him. “What are you doing here? Your brother…”

“Shh,” Albus said, lying down next to him. “He’s sleeping. Let me be here with you, just for a couple of hours. Please…”

Gellert nodded and Albus took comfort in his arms. “I wish we could stay like this forever,” Albus muttered.

A couple of hours later, Albus left Gellert’s room. “Love you,” he said, placing a quick kiss over Gellert’s lips.

Hidden in the shadows, Ariana stared at them, her fists clenching and unclenching. 

********  
_Next day_

Bathilda, Aberforth and Albus weren’t in the house. Each one had something different to do. Miss Bagshot went to the library; she was writing a book and seemed pretty enthusiastic about it. Aberforth had to go to the city. Albus went to see a lawyer about their current situation. 

Ariana smiled to herself. She was alone with Gellert in the house. _It was a perfect opportunity_ , she thought. 

She walked slowly to Gellert’s bedroom and opened the door.

“Ariana,” he frowned. “What are you…” he was saying, but stopped as she walked toward him.

“We’re finally alone,” she said, a slight smile playing over her lips. “You have no idea how much I waited for this opportunity.”

“Opportunity?” Gellert took a step back. He didn’t trust Ariana at all. Albus seemed to forget that she threatened them, because he was too sad after his mother death. But Gellert knew she wasn’t trustworthy.

_There was something wrong in her eyes…_

_Those big blue eyes always watching him._

“No… No…” he muttered, the puzzle finally becoming clear.

“Your eyes are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen in my life,” she said, caressing his face. “I love you, Gellert.”

Gellert pulled away. “Don’t!” he stepped away, staring at her in horror. “This is not right!”

“You don’t understand,” she said, pulling her wand. “I want you in my life… and I’ll have you…”

Gellert looked at her in confusion.

“Imperio,” Ariana said, pointing her wand at him.

Gellert stood in front of her, his eyes void of any emotion. He felt his worries and thoughts slipping away, leaving nothing but the need to obey. 

Ariana looked at him and smiled. _She succeeded._ He would do everything she asked, without resistance. “Now, you’re mine,” she said caressing his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really happy you're enjoying this story!  
> Thank you, all of you, for the kind words and kudos!


	13. Chapter 13

_“Imperio,” Ariana said, pointing her wand at him._

_Gellert stood in front of her, his eyes void of any emotion. He felt his worries and thoughts slipping away, leaving nothing but the need to obey._

_Ariana looked at him and smiled. _She succeeded._ He would do everything she asked, without resistance. “Now, you’re mine,” she said caressing his face._

Ariana leaned over him and placed her lips over his. She placed one of her hands around his neck and another encircled his waist. Having him in her arms was exactly like she dreamed. His skin was incredible soft, so unlike the roughness she’d expected. 

“It’s sad I had to use my powers on you,” she said, resting her head over his chest. “Maybe time will teach you to love me…”

_Love_

The word triggered something in Gellert. _Love… He didn’t want to be with Ariana. It wasn’t her who he loved. He loved someone else. He didn’t want her… he loved Albus…_

“Albus…” he muttered and pulled away from her. 

“What?” Ariana frowned in confusion. 

Gellert looked up at her. “You tried to control me! You used magic to…” his voice faltered. He knew there was something wrong about Ariana. The way she threatened him and Albus was a proof of it. But then he never expected her to stop so low. 

Ariana looked at him in disbelief. 

_Gellert broke the curse._

“Let me be clear! I don’t want you,” Gellert shouted in anger. “Not now, not ever!”

Ariana’s eyes glistened in hate. Gellert not only broke the curse, he was rejecting her affection. “Let me guess… It’s because of my brother… Because you love him… But I’ll tell something. You two won’t be together!””

Gellert stared defiantly at her, his lips forming a soft pout. “You’re right. I really love Albus… And I definitely don’t like you! I love Albus and I won’t let you separate us, Ariana!” Gellert assured her.

“Oh, Gellert…” she said, an evil smile on her face. “I’ll separate you from my brother… You belong to me… You broke the curse, but I’ll find another way to force you to accept me!”

Gellert let out a small laugh. “Oh, don’t make a fool of yourself! You’re talking like a crazy, manipulative bitch!” 

Ariana clenched her teeth, her eyes were bloodshot. Each word he spoke was like a blow to her heart. “I’m not a fool!”

“Yes you are! Now just get out of my room!” he ordered, pointing to the door. “I won’t tell Albus about this for now only because he’s too sad because of your mother’s death… He doesn’t deserve this! But never again try something like this against me! Do you understand me?” he asked seriously. 

Ariana bit her lips. She knew there was no point in arguing with Gellert now. The best thing she could do was fake surrender. “Yes, perfectly…”

“Good,” he said, pointing to the door again. 

Ariana nodded and walked out of Gellert’s room. She took a deep breath, as she closed her bedroom door softly shut. Gellert certainly had a strong soul and a real strength of character. But she’ll break him. It could take weeks, months, even years, but she would find a way to have him in her arms forever.

She looked at the window and saw Aberforth walking into the house. A smile played over her lips. She would find a way to bend Gellert’s will, but for now she would be content to take revenge on him.

_And her brother would help her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you again!


	14. Chapter 14

_Ariana took a deep breath, as she closed her bedroom door softly shut. Gellert certainly had a strong soul and a real strength of character. But she’ll break him. It could take weeks, months even years, but she would find a way to have him in her arms forever._

_She looked at the window and saw Aberforth walking into the house. A smile played over her lips. She would find a way to bend Gellert’s will, but for now she would be content to take revenge on him._

_And her brother would help her._

 

“What happened?” Aberforth asked in concern. He stared at her sister’s face and noticed her bloodshot eyes. Ariana had been crying. _Maybe it was a cumulative effect of so much sorrow_ , he thought.

“It was Gellert,” she murmured.

Aberforth looked at her in astonishment. “What did he do?” 

“I am so sorry, Abe,” she said, trying to sound angelic. “I… have to confess you something… I… like him… He’s so… He looks like an angel…”

“Ariana…” Aberforth looked at her sympathetically. He realized how lonely his sister had been for a very long time. 

“But he doesn’t like me,” Ariana said, forcing a tear down her face. “Oh, Abe… It was horrible… He mocked me,” she said, resting her head in his brother’s chest. “He said… He said…” her voice faltered. “He said he loves Albus… Abe, wha… what does this mean?”

Aberforth felt his blood run cold, as he heard his sister’s words. His fears became true. His stomach lurched at the thought of his brother in another’s man arms. “I want to kill him,” he muttered under his breath.

“You would end in Azkaban like our father,” Ariana said quietly. The witch really wanted to make Gellert miserable, but she wanted him alive. “Don’t even think about it!”

“I can’t accept Gellert in a relationship with our brother,” Aberforth said, clenching and unclenching his fists. “It’s just…” he was saying, but stopped as a thought crossed his mind. Gellert needed to learn a lesson. Aberforth wanted to make him feel miserable, humiliated, so he would stay away from his bother. 

“Abe,” Ariana said now really worried. Her brother had a weird smile on his face and she didn’t like it at all.

“Don’t worry, I won’t kill him…” he said, but refused to tell his baby sister what he was planning to do. Ariana was too innocent to understand what he was intending to do. “Just stay here… I need to be alone with him…”

Ariana frowned, wondering if she made a big mistake. “Aberforth…”

“Just stay here… People like Gellert needs to be fixed…” he said.

“Fixed…” she murmured.

Aberforth nodded. “Yes, he needs to _feel_ how wrong is to being involved with our brother.” 

Ariana nodded, still unsure about his brother’s intentions.

Aberforth took a deep, hard breath. Bathilda and Albus weren’t in the house. He needed to do something and he needed to do it now. He walked down the corridor and stopped in front of Gellert’s room. 

_It was the right thing to do,_ Aberforth thought. He closed his eyes and knocked the door. 

“Aberforth,” Gellert muttered, as he opened his bedroom’s door.

“I wanna talk to you,” Aberforth said, walking into the room.

Gellert rolled his eyes and closed the door behind him. “About?” he asked impatiently. He wasn’t in the mood to deal with Aberforth. He loved Albus, but his siblings were hard to deal with.

“You and my brother… are too close,” he stated.

Gellert cleared his throat. There was something wrong in Aberforth’s eyes. Maybe Ariana decided to tell him what she saw. “And?”

“I know who you are, Grindelwald,” Aberforth said coldly. 

Gellert stepped back. “I don’t understand… What are you talking about?”

“You’re abnormal and filthy!” Aberforth shouted in anger. “But I… I’ll teach you a lesson!”

Gellert looked at Aberforth in horror, as he was pushed onto the bed. “What the hell you’re doing?” Gellert asked.

Aberforth eyes became very somber. “Oh… You’re always encircling my brother, trying to destroy what’s left of my family… But I won’t let you! I won’t let you!” he yelled, throwing himself of Gellert’s body. “When I finish with you… You won’t want to be touched by anyone!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for all the kind words and kudos!  
> Gellert and Albus will find their way together, but there are a few obstacles for them to overcome.


	15. Chapter 15

_“You’re abnormal and filthy!” Aberforth shouted in anger. “But I… I’ll teach you a lesson!”_

_Gellert looked at Aberforth in horror, as he was pushed onto the bed. “What the hell you’re doing?” Gellert asked._

_Aberforth eyes became very somber. “Oh… You’re always encircling my brother, trying to destroy what’s left of my family… But I won’t let you! I won’t let you!” he yelled, throwing himself of Gellert’s body. “When I finish with you… You won’t want to be touched by anyone!”_

 

“No!” Gellert screamed. Panic overwhelmed him, as he felt Aberforth’s warm breath on his shoulder. “Get off me!” he shouted, as he realized that the physical attack was escalating into something even more sinister.

But Aberforth didn’t listen to him. He wanted to hurt Gellert, wanted to make him feel miserable. “Shut up and stop moving!” he ordered, punching his victim on the stomach. “After I finish with you, you’ll never haunt my brother again!” he said, holding Gellert’s arms above his head.

Gellert whimpered and tired to free himself, but Aberforth’s grip was too tight. “Please, don’t this to me,” he begged, but in vain. He looked at Aberforth’s eyes and saw the hate and anger. Albus’ brother didn’t want to kill him; he wanted to destroy his soul.

When Aberforth finally let go of one of his arms, Gellert tried to calm himself down. He slipped his hand under his pillow. _Please, be there,_ he thought. An involuntary sob escaped him, as he felt Aberforth’s rough hands sliding down his body. Aberforth hushed him without looked up and Gellert closed his eyes in disgust. 

Gellert finally found his wand and gripped it tightly. He needed to pull himself together. He had only one chance. 

“You evil son of bitch!” Gellert yelled in anger and, with a wave of his wand, sent Aberforth across de room. 

Aberforth groaned, as a trail of blood flowed down his forehead. Someway, Gellert managed to grab his wand and used his magic against him. Without hesitation, Albus’ brother pulled out his own wand and pointed it at Gellert. “I’ll take you down!” he said, waving his wand and launching a curse at Gellert, who promptly defend himself, blocking the spell. 

Aberforth clenched his teeth and pointed his wand at Gellert again. “I’ll defeat you, Gellert! And then… I’ll finish what I started!” 

Fear and anger filled Gellert’s heart. _He won’t let Aberforth touch him_. He managed to defend himself from another curse and pointed his wand at Albus’s brother: 

“Crucio!” he said coldly. 

Aberforth fell to the ground and whimpered in pain. 

_**********_

As soon as he walked into the house, Albus found Ariana walking back and forth in the living room. Worried, he asked her baby sister what was happening. Ariana didn't have time to say anything. Sounds of yelling and pounding guided them to Gellert's room. When Albus opened the door, he stared in horror at the scene developing before his eyes. Lying on the ground his brother was bleeding in the forehead, his body trembling in pain. Gellert was pointing his wand at him, his eyes full of hate and anger. 

“Gellert…” Albus muttered in pain. “What are you doing?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thank you for comments and the kudos! I hope you liked this chapter!


	16. Chapter 16

_As soon as he walked into the house, Albus found Ariana walking back and forth in the living room. Worried, he asked her baby sister what was happening. Ariana didn't have time to say anything. Sounds of yelling and pounding guided them to Gellert's room. When Albus opened the door, he stared in horror at the scene developing before his eyes. Lying on the ground his brother was bleeding in the forehead, his body trembling in pain. Gellert was pointing his wand at him, his eyes full of hate and anger._  
_“Gellert…” Albus muttered in pain. “What are you doing?”_

 

Gellert didn’t register Albus’ words. He just stared at Aberforth, his eyes fixed on him. 

“Do something, Albus!” Ariana snapped, kneeling beside Aberforth. “Our brother is suffering!”

Albus hesitated for a moment, but finally pulled out his wand and pointed it at Gellert. His brother was certainly under the _Cruciatus Curse. Gellert cast an Unforgivable Curse at Aberforth. How could he do something so evil like this?_. A wave of pain filled his chest. “I’m sorry,” he whispered and launched a curse at his lover. 

Gellert’s wand slipped out of his hand, as he slammed into the wall. Then Aberforth’s body relaxed. The pain was gone and he sighed in relief. “Are you okay?” Ariana asked.

Aberforth nodded. “The pain… was excruciating,” he muttered.

Gellert slid down slowly to the floor and stared at Albus with betrayed eyes. _How could Albus use his magic against him?_ “Albus… I…” he muttered in pain.

“He was trying to kill me!” Aberforth shouted, before Gellert had the chance to explain what happened. He couldn’t let the truth come out because he would never be able to handle Azkaban. He fancied besides that Albus would never forgive him for trying to hurt Gellert. It would be an embarrassment. _No, no one would believe Gellert,_ he tried to calm himself down. “He used dark magic against me! I told you, there’s something wrong with him… He’s evil!”

Albus turned his head in shock to face Gellert. “You… hurt my brother. You cast an unforgivable curse. How could you? This is dark magic!”

Gellert looked at Albus in disappointment. How could Albus accuse him of hurt his brother? He was only trying to defend himself from a brutal assault. He wanted to scream at Albus that his brother was an evil son of a bitch, but the words didn’t come. He was too hurt to say anything.

“Answer me!” Albus ordered, tears threatening to fell down his face.

Gellert looked at Aberforth, then at Albus. His hands were trembling. He couldn’t whisper a word. In a matter of hours, his world was turned upside down.

Aberforth pointed his wand at Gellert. “He’s evil!”

“Aberforth, don’t!” Albus cried, but it was too late. Aberforth launched a curse at Gellert, who fell to the ground. 

Drops of blood trickled down the corners of Gellert’s mouth. He stared at Albus, then at his siblings. There was no point in telling the truth. It was obvious that Albus wouldn’t believe him. He loved too much his brother and sister and wouldn’t be able to stand against them. 

Gellert took a deep, hard breath and apparated. 

“Coward!” Aberforth muttered.

Albus cleared his throat and turned to his brother. “What… What happened?” he asked still a bit confused.

“I told you,” Aberforth said. “He attacked me… You saw it with your eyes.”

Albus shook his head. Something didn’t seem right. “Why? I mean, Gellert is not… He’s not evil… Damn, he is…”

“Maybe he’s not who you think he is,” Ariana said her voice full of poison. “We should get out of here.”

“Ariana’s right,” Aberforth rested his hand on Albus’ shoulder. “I don’t want you to see him anymore! I’m talking serious! He attacked me! He tried to kill me!”

Albus shook his head. “The _cruciatus curse_ is not fatal, Abe… He didn’t…”

“Are you defending him?” Aberforth asked indignantly. 

“No… It’s not that,” Albus muttered in confusion. “It’s… just… I don’t understand… Gellert is good, he cares about…”

“You?” Ariana crossed her arms against her chest. “Wake up, Albus! He’s not your friend! He hurt our brother. There’s no coming back from something like this,” she argued, trying to suppress her smile. 

Albus lowered his head. Ariana had a point, but still he couldn’t understand what happened in Gellert’s room.

 

_A mausoleum_

Gellert leaned back against the wall and slid down slowly to the floor as tears filled his face. Albus had hurt him deeply. He was only trying to defend himself, but Albus didn’t give him a chance to explain himself. 

_Ariana, Aberforth and Albus._

He managed to defend himself from Ariana and Aberforth. But Albus… Albus managed to hurt his soul. 

Gellert looked at her mother’s tombstone and suppressed a sob. “Sometimes love is not enough…” he whispered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank for the kind words and kudos.


	17. Chapter 17

_Gellert looked at her mother’s tombstone and suppressed a sob. “Sometimes love is not enough…” he whispered._

 

_Five years later_   
_Hogwarts_

Albus Dumbledore stared at the Mirror of Erised. The enchanted mirror would show the most desperate desire of his heart.

_It was him._

A single tear came down Dumbledore’s face as he stared at the vision of Grindelwald in the mirror. He didn’t need the mirror to know the truth. His heart’s most desperate desire was to be with his one true love.

The puzzle never solved. Gellert refused to talk to him after everything that happened. He moved out of Godric’s Hollow and Albus never met him again.

Ariana became completely obsessed with the Deathly Hallows and she started her own trip around the world. Neither he nor Aberforth could stop her. 

After their sister left the country, Aberforth decided to start a business; he was now the owner and barman of the Hog’s Head Inn, a dodgy inn and pub in Hogsmead. 

With his heart still in pieces, Albus was invited to be a teacher in Hogwarts; he started teaching _Defence Against Dark Arts_. His job was the only thing that made him happy and sane. He loved the magical world and Hogwarts became his home. 

_But sill._

He missed Gellert. It didn’t matter what happened, he was and always would be deeply in love with him. 

“Dumbledore…” the headmaster suddenly pulled him out of his thoughts.

Albus carefully wiped the tear away, then turned to the headmaster. Phineas Nigellus Black was a tough headmaster and disliked the way Albus tried to understand the students. “Sir…”

“An auror of MACUSA will visit us,” he explained. “He’s cooperating with the Ministry of Magic. His name is Percival Graves. Since you’re our Defence Against Dark Arts professor I thought it would be a good idea you talk to him.”

Albus nodded. “Okay…”

Phineas stared at the Mirror of Erised and raised an eyebrow. “Humm… You’re staring at the enchanted mirror… I have an advice for you, Dumbledore. Be careful with this mirror… what it shows you can drive you mad.”

Albus cleared his throat. “Don’t worry,” he said calmly. “I was just a bit curious…”

 

_New York_

“I love you,” Percival Graves said to the man, lying beneath him.

“Oh, thanks,” the man replied casually.

Percival rolled his eyes. “You know how to ruin the mood, don’t you, Gellert?” he asked, pulling himself up and rubbing the back of his neck.

Gellert cleared his throat.”You caught me off the guard. I’m sorry…”

Percival sighed. He was deeply in love with Gellert Grindelwald. For him, the young wizard was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. But his Gellert seemed to be afraid of something. _Afraid of people, to be more precisely._ “I wish one day you trust me enough to tell me who hurt you,” he said softly.

Gellert lowered his head. Five years had passed, but the memories of that fateful day still haunt him. He couldn’t help but feel scared of being in a relationship. In the end, Aberforth won. He became afraid of being touched for a very long time. 

Until he’d met Percival Graves, a young auror, who worked for the Magical Congress of United states of America (MACUSA). 

“Gellert?” Graves’s soft voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

“I had someone,” he quietly confessed. “I love… _loved_ him. But he hurt me… He used his magic against me…”

“A dark wizard,” Percival muttered.

“No…” Gellert slightly shook his head. “He’s not… He thought I… Look, I don’t wanna talk about it, I’m sorry…”

“Okay,” Percival nodded. “But I need to ask you something… Do you still love him?”

Gellert cleared his throat. “Percival, I…” his voice faltered. He wanted to say he already forgot Albus Dumbledore. But he couldn’t. He liked Percival, but his heart still belonged to Albus.

“I see,” Percival let out a sad smile, caressing Gellert’s face. “I’m a very determinate man, Gellert Grindelwald. I’ll win you over.”

A shimmer of relief shone in Gellert’s eyes. He was trying hard to rebuild his life and Percival seemed to care about him. Maybe one day he would be able to love the young auror and give himself completely to him. “You’ve been very patient… and…”

“We’re okay,” Percival said softly. “Look, I have this trip… to London,” he changed the subject. “It’s a cooperation between MACUSA and the Ministry of Magic,” he explained. “I want you to come with me…”

“London…” Gellert whispered. A trip to London would bring unwanted memories to him. 

Percival nodded. “I want you to come with me… Please…”

Gellert hesitated for a moment, then nodded. “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the lovely comments and kudos! I hope you keep enjoying this story!


	18. Chapter 18

_“We’re okay,” Percival said softly. “Look, I have this trip… to London,” he changed the subject. “It’s a cooperation between MACUSA and the Ministry of Magic,” he explained. “I want you to come with me…”_

_“London…” Gellert muttered. A trip to London would bring unwanted memories to him._

_Percival nodded. “I want you to come with me… Please…”_

_“Okay,” Gellert muttered._

 

_Paris_  
_Ariana’s manor_  
_Living room_

Ariana stared at the wand in her hand and smiled. She finally managed to catch the most powerful wand created, a wand unbeatable in combat.

_The Elder Wand._

It took her five years and a lot of research, but she finally found the most powerful wand in the whole wizard history. The powerful wand was into the possession of a wandmaker named Mykew Gregorovitch. 

One night, Ariana and his loyal servant Horacius Crouch broke into Gregorovitch’s workshop. 

_Gregorovitch heard them breaking into his workshop and ran inside. He saw with surprise that a young woman had taken the Elder Wand. She smiled at him, an evil smile he would never forget. Then she quickly shot a Stunning Spell at the wandmaker to acquire mastery of the wand._

Horacius Crouch walked into the living room. “I have some news for you,” he said. “We saw Grindelwald with a man named Percival Graves. This man works for MACUSA, he’s an auror…”

“And?” Ariana asked.

Horacius smiled. “I think they’re not just friends…”

“What are you insinuating?” she asked, clenching her teeth.

“I saw the two of them together,” he said, his voice full of poison. “The auror had his hand around his waist… Like a lover.”

Ariana clenched her fists. She kept a watchful eye over Gellert all those years. She still wanted him in her life, but first she needed to become more powerful. She need to turn into the more powerful witch in the world. She was traveling the world in her quest for the three magical objects.

_The Deathly Hallows_

_A wand, a stone and a ring._

She already had the wand and the stone. Now, she was close to find the legendary object which would make her finally control Gellert. The last deathly hallow, the cursed ring. With it in her hands, Ariana could control anyone she wanted. 

And Ariana wanted to control Gellert Grindelwald. 

The Elder wand would help her to rule the world. Gellert was powerful, a skilled wizard. He would be a great mate. Together, they would establish a new order. 

“I really don’t understand your interest in him,” Horacius said, trying to hide his anger. He already hated Gellert Grindelwald. Ariana seemed to adore the young wizard like a God. But, as far as he knew, Grindelwald had other interests in his life. 

“My loyal Horacius, he’s mine,” Ariana said. “When the time comes he’ll join us… I’ll control him. He’ll rule the word by my side.”

“The cursed ring…” he muttered, feeling a twinge of jealousy coursing through his veins. “You’ll use the cursed ring on him…”

Ariana nodded. “He’s a powerful wizard,” she said, clenching her fists. “But even he won’t be able to resist to the power of the ring.”

 

_Hogwarts_

Gellert took a deep, hard breath, as he stared at the ancient castle. He didn’t come back to Hogwarts to graduate. Instead, he left England and tried to rebuild his life in the United States. Albus and Aberforth certainly had new lives now. But still this place would bring him so many memories…

“What a wonderful castle,” Percival muttered in awe, pulling him out of his thoughts. “I can’t believe you studied here…”

“Percival, I… I don’t know if I should go with you,” Gellert rubbed the back of his neck. “It was a long time ago and… Maybe I should stay at the hotel… I mean, they could suspect something, you know. I don’t want to embarrass you.”

“Oh, c’mon,” he said, grabbing Gellert by the waist. “Don’t be silly! I’ll introduce you as my friend…”

Uncertainly, Gellert nodded and followed Percival. He really admired the way Percival lived his life. No shame, no fear.

_Men like Aberforth never crossed his path, he thought._

 

 _The headmaster’s office_

“This castle is amazing!” Percival remarked. “I have to say I’m really impressed!”

Phineas smiled. “This castle was built in 993, by a wizard architect and the four founders,” he quietly explained.

“Gel… Grindelwald told me about this castle, but I never thought it would be so… Beautiful,” he said.

Phineas nodded, then looked at Gellert upside down. “And you, mister Grindelwald. You were a talented student, but decided to leave us, before graduating. I hope you graduated…”

Gellert nodded. “I graduated, sir,” he said politely. “I finished my studies in America.”

Phineas nodded. “Well, that’s good to hear, mister Grindelwald. You’re a skilled wizard. It would be a shame if you just give up,” he said and they heard a knock in the door. “Oh, c’mon in!”

When Albus walked into the office, his heart stopped a beat. Phineas and the other man seemed invisible to him. He only had eyes for the man who stole his heart years ago. “Gellert…” he said in a whisper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos!  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	19. Chapter 19

_When Albus walked into the office, his heart stopped a beat. Phineas and the other man seemed invisible to him. He only had eyes for the man who stole his heart years ago. “Gellert…” he said in a whisper._

“Dumbledore,” Gellert said coldly, extending his hand to him in greeting. “Long time no see…”

They shook hands and Albus cleared his throat. “Five years…” he said, trying to compose himself. The last thing he needed was to make a scene in front his headmaster and the MACUSA’s auror.

“I’m Percival Graves. Nice to meet you,” the young auror said, shaking Albus hands. 

“Albus Dumbledore,” Albus said quietly. 

“Albus and Gellert were good friends here in Hogwarts. They were close than brothers,” Phineas said to Percival. “Brilliant students, I have to say. Albus is now our professor. He teachs Defence Against Dark Arts here in Hogwarts.”

Gellert looked at Albus in awe. He knew Albus had a brilliant future ahead and was glad that he found his place in Hogwarts.

“Let’s do this: I’ll show mister Graves our school,” Phineas said. “Dumbledore, why don’t you show Grindelwald the new DADA’s classroom? Later the four of us can meet at the library.”

Albus nodded silently. He watched as Phineas and Percival left the room, finally leaving him alone with Gellert. 

“Albus…” Gellert muttered, without looking at him in the eye.

Albus just walked to Gellert, stopping in front of him. “You have no idea how much I missed you…” he said, caressing his face.

Gellert could see the longing in Albus’ eyes. He missed Albus, he missed feeling his arms around him. 

He felt _saudade_. 

But his relationship with Albus was in the past. They could never be together, not after what happened. He stepped back and muttered: “So, you teach DADA here in Hogwarts.”

“I love to work here,” he said, without taking his hand off Gellert’s face. He saw the sparkle of love in his eyes. 

_And Gellert’s eyes could never lie to him._

“You’re doing fine…” Gellert said gently, slowly stepping back. 

“Well, I think I am,” Albus said, taking a step forward.

Gellert smiled. “Hogwarts is without a doubt a…”

Albus frowned. “Damn, Gellert! I can’t stand here in front of you and have some sort of small talk. Not after everything that happened between us!”

“Albus, we shouldn’t talk about…” he started to say, but Albus interrupted him.

“Why you left?” Albus asked the question that haunted him for five years. “You… You never give me the chance to talk to you about what happened in your aunt’s house.”

Gellert stepped back again and embraced himself. “It happened five years ago, Albus. Let bygones by bygones…”

“No,” Albus clenched his fists and grabbed Gellert’s wrist forcefully. “You left me, Gellert. Do you have any idea how I feel? I loved you so much…”

“You attacked me,” Gellert muttered in pain, trying to free himself, but Albus’ grip only tightened.

“You launched a curse at my brother. I had no choice! Part of me died that day,” Albus said honestly.

Gellert stared at him with wide eyes. He could see in Albus’ eyes that he was telling the truth. He never stopped to consider how much Albus suffered that day.

“I’m sorry you feel this way, but things changed… I’ve changed… As I said, Albus, let bygones by bygones… I shouldn’t go back here. I didn’t know you’re working here in Hogwarts, honest…” Gellert said.

“But you’re here. You came back…” Albus said.

“No,” Gellert shook his head. “I’m here only because Percival asked me… We’re together,” he quietly informed Albus.

Albus finally let go of Gellert’s arm. “You don’t love him… You can’t love him! I can see your eyes, Gellert. Five days or five years… It doesn’t matter! I know I’m still in your heart!”

Gellert shook his head. “No… We’re so young, Albus… Believe me or not I’m in love with Percival…” he said and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thank you for the kudos :)


	20. Chapter 20

_“But you’re here. You came back…” Albus said._

_“No,” Gellert shook his head. “I’m here only because Percival asked me… We’re together,” he quietly informed Albus._

_Albus finally let go of Gellert’s arm. “You don’t love him… You can’t love him! I can see your eyes, Gellert. Five days or five years… It doesn’t matter! I know I’m still in your heart!”_

_Gellert shook his head. “No… We’re so young, Albus… Believe me or not I’m in love with Percival…” he said and left the room._

 

_Hogwarts_  
_Great Hall_

“It’s here where magic begins,” Phineas said, as they walked into the Great Hall. “Every year we receive our new students and the Sorting Hat determines which of the school Houses each new student belongs.”

“Really impressive!” Percival said. It was his first time in London and he was really excited. 

Phineas smiled proudly. He was known as a rough character, but deep inside he loved the wizard school. He cared about the teachers and the students. 

“C’mon, I’ll show you the Trophy Room,” Phineas said excitedly.

 

_Bathroom_

Gellert splashed cold water in his face, trying to calm himself down. He stared at his reflection in the mirror and sighed heavily. 

_“You don’t love him… You can’t love him! I can see it in your eyes, Gellert._

Albus was right. He _didn’t_ love Percival Graves. He cared about the Young auror, but wasn’t in Love with him. Some things never changed, he thought. Albus always could read the love in his eyes. 

_“What are you doing?” Gellert asked, as Albus pulled him closer._

_I’m doing what you don’t have the courage to do,” Albus replied and kissed him hard._

_Gellert went limp in Albus’ arms. He had never kissed anyone before. He always looked at Albus Dumbledore fearing to hear his own heart._

_“I really like you, Grindelwald. And now you’re finally mine,” Albus muttered in his ear._

Gellert closed his eyes shut, trying to send the memory away. 

_This trip to London was a very bad idea._

 

_An hour later_  
_Library_

When Percival, walked into the library, Geller was already there waiting for him. “Where’s the headmaster?” Gellert asked, as Percival sat next to him.

“He’s talking to someone… a teacher, I think,” Percival looked around him. “And professor Dumbledore?”

Gellert rubbed the back of his neck. “I don’t know, I think he’ll be here soon…”

“Are you feeling alright?” Percival asked in concern. “You look kind pale…”

“Me?” Gellert cleared his throat. “I’m fine… Maybe I didn’t sleep well enough last night…”

Percival looked at him seductively. “So… I’ll need to take care of you tonight…”

Phineas suddenly walked into the library. “Unfortunately, professor Dumbledore won’t join us here. He just learned that his father passed away,” he quietly informed the visitors.

Gellert’s face turned pale. “How? He…”

“He had a heart attack,” Phineas explained, then turned to Gellert. “He’s really devastated with the news… He could really use a friend.”

Gellert cleared his throat and turned to Percival. “I’ll go to see him…”

Percival nodded. “Sure…”

 

*********

Gellert stopped in front of Albus’ room and sighed heavily. _His Albus was certainly suffering. He needed his help._ Despite everything that happened in the past, Gellert was still in love with him. 

_Five days or five years… It doesn’t matter! I know I’m still in your heart!”_

Gellert knocked the door and wait. 

It took one minute until Albus finally opened the door. The sight before Gellert was heartbreaking. “The headmaster told me about your father…” Gellert muttered.

“He’s gone…” Albus said, lowering his head and started crying. 

Gellert looked at Albus sympathetically and pulled him into a gently hug. “I’m here… I’m here…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and the kudos!


	21. Chapter 21

_It took one minute until Albus finally opened the door. The sight before Gellert was heartbreaking. “The headmaster told me about your father…” Gellert muttered._

_“He’s gone…” Albus said, lowering his head and started crying._

_Gellert looked at Albus sympathetically and pulled him into a gently hug. “I’m here… I’m here…”_

 

“I don’t know what to do…” Albus quietly confessed, resting his head on Gellert’s shoulder. “I think… I… need to go to Azkaban… To see him…”

“Do you…” Gellert’s voice faltered. “Do you want to me to go with you?”

Albus looked up at him with teary eyes. “Would you do this for me?”

Gellert nodded. “Of course, I only need to talk to Percival first and…”

Albus suddenly stepped back, clenching his fists. “I see… You need to have his permission to go there with me…”

“What?” Gellert frowned. “No, Albus. I don’t need his permission,” he said, trying to stay calm. “But I owe him an explanation. I already explained it to you… I’m with him now… Don’t be like this… I’m only trying to help you…”

Albus nodded, instantly regretting his outburst. “Sorry… I don’t know why I said that.”

“It’s okay. You’re nervous,” Gellert said softly. “I’ll talk to Percival and we can go to Azkaban…” 

“Okay…” Albus nodded and watched, as Gellert left his room.

 

_Paris_  
_Ariana’s house_

Ariana sighed heavily, as she stared at her face in the mirror. She would talk to at least a hundred wizards and witches tonight. The young witch couldn’t deny it, she was nervous. 

“Are you okay?” Horacius asked.

Ariana nodded. “A little nervous,” she quietly admitted. “I need to convince them. I need to have more people by my side…”

“You will be great,” he said, resting his hand on her shoulder. “They already believe the same things we do…”

“You’re right,” she said smiling. She took the Elder wand in her hand and left the house. 

 

********

_Lestrange Mausoleum_

Ariana walked to the central area of the amphitheater. A hundred of wizards and witches were already there waiting for her. 

Ariana smiled, as they applauded her enthusiastically. 

“Good night, my dear friends. I know none of you are here tonight to hear a political speech, so I’ll try to be brief. We spent hundreds of years hiding ourselves, because truth is we’re afraid of the Muggles’ reaction about our powers,” Ariana said. “I have a question for you tonight. Why? My friends, we shouldn’t be ashamed of our powers. We’re not aberrations. We are who we are and we shouldn’t live in the shadows. Muggles are little by little building a dark world, a place of pain and sorrow. And we are incredible silent, letting them destroying our beautiful world. But I’m not saying we should destroy the Muggles, making them our enemies… No, no, no… Our kind is not corrupt like them. Muggles are violent. Muggles don’t respect their own kind. We are different, we are special,” Ariana stopped a bit and took a deep, hard breath. “Some of them certainly could serve us… But we should no longer be slaves of fear! Fear is stopping us for doing what is right. Fear is stopping us to make this world a better place! I can’t accept it anymore! Can you?”

The reaction was instantly. Ariana smiled as everyone started to applaud her. “Thank you… It’s good to know our kind is awakening… I ask you this: go and sent the message. Together, we’re strong!”

Ten minutes later, the witches and wizards finally left the amphitheater, leaving Ariana and Horacius alone. 

“It was great!” she remarked.

“Yes, Ariana… It was,” he said, the sighed heavily. “There’s something I need to tell you… One of our informants told me and…”

“What happened?” Ariana frowned.

“Your father…” he muttered.

“What happened tom him?” she asked.

“Your father… He’s dead,” Horacius quietly informed her. “I’m really sorry, Ariana…”

Ariana nodded, her eyes void of any emotion. “How he died?” 

“It seems he had a heart attack. Your brother went to Azkaban… Grindelwald was with him,” Horacius said.

“Gellert?” she asked in surprise. “I thought… It… It doesn’t matter… I think we’ll need to go to London, my dear...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for the kind words, bookmarks and for the kudos!


	22. Chapter 22

_“Your father… He’s dead,” Horacius quietly informed her. “I’m really sorry, Ariana…”_

_Ariana nodded, her eyes void of any emotion. “How he died?”_

_“It seems he had a heart attack. Your brother went to Azkaban… Grindelwald was with him,” Horacius said._

_“Gellert?” she asked in surprise. “I thought… It… It doesn’t matter… I think we’ll need to go to London, my dear...”_

 

_Hogwarts_  
_Library_

 

“Gellert... I don’t know...” Percival shook his head. The young auror didn’t like the idea of Gellert going to Azkaban, the famous magical prison. “I never went there, but I heard stories…” 

“Albus needs me…” Gellert argued. “He’s devastated and I need to be by his side…” 

Percival frowned. “Phineas said you two were close than brothers… But you never mentioned him to me…" he paused a little, trying to connect the dots. "Don’t tell me professor Dumbledore is the one you were involved with years ago…”

Gellert quietly nodded. “Yes, it was him… But It happened a long time ago…”

“But you want to go to Azkaban with him,” Percival said angrily, trying to control his tone of voice. “You still care about him!”

“Yes, I do care,” Gellert quietly admitted. “He was a big part of my life, Percival…” 

“You said he attacked you,” Percival said. “Wait a minute… You didn’t tell me he would be here… You went here with me, knowing you would meet him…”

“No,” Gellert shook his head. “I didn’t know Albus would be here… I swear to you, I didn’t know…”

Percival sighed, trying to calm himself down. “Fine, I believe you… But you won’t go to Azkaban with him…”

Gellert frowned. “What?”

“You listened to me,” Percival said, capturing Gellert’s wrists in a vice-like grip. “Damn, Gellert! I don’t want you so close to this Dumbledore!” 

A defiant pout formed on Gellert’s lips. “You don’t give me orders, Percival! I’m not asking your permission. I’m only informing you! Now let go of me!”

Reluctantly, Percival let go of his Gellert’s wrists. “Sorry…” he muttered under his teeth.

“He lost his father,” Gellert said softly. “I can’t turn my back on him now. I put my relationship with Albus behind me a long time ago… He’s only a friend to me… I am with you…” 

“So prove it!” Percival said and, as Gellert frowned in confusion, he added. “You’ll help your _friend_. I can accept it… But when you came back… We’ll spend some time alone and you’ll prove you’re _really_ with me…”

Gellert cleared his throat in understanding. “Percival…”

“I’m not a damn teenager anymore… If you don’t want to commit,” Percival said coldly. “I don’t want to see you anymore…”

 

_Albus’ bedroom_

“Aberforth...” Albus muttered, as he opened his door and found his brother standing in front of him.

“Our father,” Aberforth muttered, tears started to stream down his face. “He’s gone… He’s… He died in that horrible prison.”

Albus enveloped his brother in a tight hug. “I’ll go to Azkaban…”

“I should go with you,” Aberforth wiped the tears from his face. 

“No,” Albus shook his head. “I’ll go there…” his voice faltered. He didn’t want to mention Gellert to his brother. Aberforth never mentioned that fateful day again during the last five years, but Albus knew his brother. He still hated Gellert. “Alone…”

“Thank you,” Aberforth rested his hand over Albus’ shoulder. “We need to tell Ariana what happened…”

“The last time she sent a letter to me, she was living in Paris,” Albus explained. 

Aberforth sighed. “Our sister changed so much… We changed… Well, I’ll go back to Hogsmead. Be careful, my brother… That place…”

“I know…” Albus nodded. “Don’t worry… I’ll be fine…”

Aberforth sighed and left the room.

Ten minutes later, Gellert knocked his door. “Are you ready?” Gellert asked, as Albus opened the door.

Albus nodded. “Thank you for come with me… I talked to Aberforth some minutes ago… and… I’m glad it’s you to be by my side…” 

“Aberforth is here…” Gellert’s stomach lurched as the thought of Aberforth being only a few meters away from him. He didn’t want to see Albus’ brother never again. Not after everything that happened.

“That’s okay, Gellert,” Albus said softly, noticing the distress in Gellert’s eyes. “He already came back to Hogsmead. He doesn’t know you’re here… I didn’t tell him. You don’t need to worry about my brother.”

Gellert sighed in relief. “So… we can go…” he muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos!


	23. Chapter 23

_Albus nodded. “Thank you for come with me… I talked to Aberforth some minutes ago… and… I’m glad it’s you to be by my side…”_

_“Aberforth is here…” Gellert’s stomach lurched as the thought of Aberforth being only a few meters away from him. He didn’t want to see Albus’ brother never again. Not after everything that happened._

_“That’s okay, Gellert,” Albus said softly, noticing the distress in Gellert’s eyes. “He already came back to Hogsmead. He doesn’t know you’re here… I didn’t tell him. You don’t need to worry about my brother.”_

_Gellert sighed in relief. “So… we can go…” he muttered._

 

_Azkaban_

Gellert sighed heavily as he walked into the famous prison. Located in an island in the middle of the North Sea, Azkaban was know as a place of sorrow and madness. Visits were heavily restricted what meant that Albus must have been a respected wizard in the magical world to be allowed to enter the prison. 

Looking around, Gellert found himself horrified at the devastating conditions the prisoners had to live under. The young wizard wondered that no one should live like this and remembered an article he had read a year ago about the inhumane conditions in a non magical prison. Once upon a time, Gellert believed that wizards and witches were special, but places like Azkaban only proved how cruel his kind could be. 

“What’s that?” Albus shivered, as he heard a strange cry.

“It’s a prisoner,” Gellert said quietly. “This place… is inhumane…” 

Albus fought back a sob, as he realized his father must have died in despair. He walked side by side with Gellert to a dark, cold cell.

Albus looked at his father’s body and this time he couldn’t fight back the sob escaping his throat. “Dad…” he let out in a whisper and knelt down next to the dead body. His father became a frail skeletal figure. His face was incredible pale, contrasting with his great sunken eyes, and most of his teeth were gone.

“I’m so sorry,” he placed a kiss on his father’s forehead. “I wish you could come back to us… I missed you… I missed you so much…” he wiped the tears from his eyes and placed a kiss on his father hand.

“Do you think he knew how much I loved him?” Albus raised his head to stare at Gellert.  


Gellert felt a lump on his throat. “Yes… Of course he knew… C’mon, let’s clean him up…”

They cleaned Percival’s Dumbledore body and wrapped it in linen. Then Albus carefully carried his father’s body through the corridors of the prison. 

Outside the wall of Azkaban, there was a graveyard, where Albus and Gellert finally buried Percival’s Dumbledore body. 

“Thank you,” Albus said softly, caressing Gellert’s face. “I wouldn’t be able to do this if it wasn’t for you…”

Gellert rested his hand on Albus’ shoulder. “You’re welcome,” he said softly. 

“I need a drink,” Albus muttered, wiping the tears away. 

Gellert nodded and they finally left Azkaban. 

 

*********

After stopping at a hotel to take a bath and change their clothes, Gellert and Albus walked into a bar. 

“My father wasn’t an evil man…” Albus muttered and drank his beer. “They locked him up in Azkaban and he never explained why he’d attacked the Muggles… He feared the Ministry’s reaction… Because, if he had known what Ariana turned into, she’d have been locked up in St Mungo’s for good.” 

“He was trying to protect his daughter,” Gellert said and sipped his drink.

“He loved Ariana… She was his little princess,” Albus said, waving his hand to the barman. “Another one, please… She’s living in Paris now, my sister… Aberforth owns the Hog’s Head… and I… I’m a teacher in Hogwarts,” he picked up his beer and took a long sip. “I think our father would be proud of us…” 

“You love being a teacher, don’t you?” Gellert asked.

Albus nodded. “I love to teach them how to defend themselves against the dark magic,” he explained. “From how to conjure a Patronus, to how to defend themselves from an _Unforgivable Curse_ , like the _Cruciatus Curse,”_ he sipped his beer and stared at Gellert in confusion. “The use of any of the three Unforgivable Curses is enough to grant a punishment... A life sentence in Azkaban… And you launched the _Cruciatus Curse_ at Aberforth."

Gellert cleared his throat. He didn’t know why Albus was telling him this now. “What?”

“My brother was infuriated with you,” Albus remarked. “But he didn’t move a finger… He could denounce you and you certainly would be sentenced to Azkaban… The question is why? Why did he keep his mouth shut?” 

Gellert felt a shiver ran down his spine. He did know why Aberforth didn’t denounce him for use the _Cruciatus Curse._ “Albus…” 

“Damn, Gellert!” Albus yelled in frustration. “I want the truth!”

“It happened a long time ago, Albus…” Gellert muttered. “Let’s go back to the hotel. You already drunk too much… ”

Albus nodded. “One day, I’ll know what happened, Gellert… What really happened in your room...”

 

*************

_Hotel room_

“I’m still in your heart,” Albus muttered, resting his hand on Gellert’s chest. “You’re still mine…”

“Go to sleep, Albus. Tomorrow morning we’ll go back to Hogwarts,” Gellert said, helping Albus to lie down on the bed. Then the young wizard slipped off his own coat and boots. He stared at Albus one last time and lied down on the other bed.

Gellert closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but visions of Azkaban haunted his mind, plaguing his thoughts. His eyes fluttered open as he felt someone else’s breath against his face. “Albus…” he muttered. “What are you doing?”

“I know our love is still alive and I’ll win you back for me,” Albus said and kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, as always, thank you, all of you, for the comments and kudos!


	24. Chapter 24

_Gellert closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but visions of Azkaban haunted his mind, plaguing his thoughts. His eyes fluttered open as he felt someone else’s breath against his face. “Albus…” he muttered. “What are you doing?”_

_“I know our love is still alive and I’ll win you back for me,” Albus said and kissed him._

 

Gellert started to struggle, but found it impossible. He lost himself in Albus’ arms and allowed himself to enjoy the moment. 

“I missed you so much,” Albus let out in a whisper, as they finally broke the kiss. “You have no idea…”

Gellert caressed Albus’ face, staring at him affectionately. “I missed you too…” he quietly confessed. 

Albus kissed him again. “I love you,” he said resting his head on Gellert’s shoulder. He closed his eyes and within a few minutes he fell asleep.

“Love you too,” Gellert whispered, knowing Albus wasn’t listening to him. 

They slept through the night in each other’s arms. A gentle rain started to fall from the skies, as the night turned into day. Albus slightly opened his eyes, his hand still clutching Gellert’s shirt. 

“Good morning, Albus,” Gellert whispered.

“Good morning,” Albus said and kissed Gellert’s cheek. 

“We need to go back to Hogwarts,” Gellert said softly and gently rose from the bed. 

“What happened here…” Albus muttered.

“We need to forget it…” Gellert said, pulling his coat on.

Albus shook his head. “I can’t and I won’t,” a defiant pout formed on his mouth.

Gellert sighed. “Albus, please… Don’t do this… You know my life changed. I have Percival now and…”

“You don’t love him… Gellert, please, I need to know what happened five years ago. Why you left me?” Albus demanded.

“Because I needed it…” Gellert replied. “I…”

“Talk to me…” Albus said. “I need to know what happened between you and my brother… You… You would never attack someone without reason…”

Gellert lowered his head. 

“Please…” Albus demanded in angst. 

Gellert sighed heavily. The secret was eating him alive. There were nights when he still woke up from nightmares of Aberforth’s hands on him. Maybe all he needed to do was let the truth heal his broken heart. "That day,” he started. “You, Aberforth and aunt Bathilda weren’t in the house. I was alone with Ariana… Your sister… she… walked into my bedroom…”

Albus’ face contorted in confusion. “I don’t understand… Why…”

“She said she loved me,” Gellert said and Albus’ jaw dropped in shock. “She launched the _Imperius Curse_ at me…”

“The _Imperius Curse_?” Albus frowned.

Gellert stared at Albus, wondering if he was doing the right thing. The truth certainly would break Albus’ heart. But he decided it was time. “Ariana used the curse to try to control me… And, for a few minutes, she controlled me… She kissed me…”

Albus stared at Gellert in shock. “She what?”

“She claimed to be in love with me and she kissed me… But then… I managed to break the curse…” Gellert explained. “She was mad… She vowed to separate us… I didn’t take the threat seriously. I should have… I think she told your brother about us, because when he knocked my door, he was angry… So angry… He told me that I was filthy, that he would teach me a lesson.”

“So he attacked you,” Albus muttered, clenching his fists.

“Yes,” Gellert nodded. “He… He threw me on my bed…” his voice faltered for a moment. “He was all over me… His hands touching me…”

“No…” Albus felt his stomach lurch. “No… No…” he shook his head.

“I reached for my wand… I used a spell to send him away…” Gellert explained. “Then we attacked each other and he said… he would finish what he started… I didn’t think twice and launched the _Cruciatus Curse_ at him. I’m sorry, Albus, but I couldn’t stay in Godric’s Hollow anymore.”

“My brother tried to…” Albus’ voice faltered and his stomach lurched. 

“Albus…” Gellert muttered in concern, as Albus rushed into the bathroom and retched. 

Albus splashed cold water on his face and stared at himself in the mirror. _Now everything made sense to him. His brother lied to him all those years._

“Albus, are you okay?” Gellert asked in concern. 

Albus opened the door. “No… I’m not… But I will,” he said clenching his fists. “Let’s go back to Hogwarts.”

Gellert cleared his throat. He noticed a glint of hate in Albus’ eyes and it scared him. “Albus… It happened five years ago… and…”

“And you left me…” Albus said. “You left because of what they did to you… My family, my blood, betrayed me…”

“I’m sorry,” Gellert said sympathetically. 

Albus nodded. “Come back to me…” he whispered. “You don’t love this stupid auror! Come back to me, Gellert!”

Gellert sighed heavily and Albus enveloped him in his arms. “When you left, you carried half of my soul. Since then, I stopped to live, I’m just… existing… I love you…”

Gellert fought back a sob. “I love you too, Albus… I always have and I always will…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, thank you for the comments and kudos! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains references to _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire._  
>  Thank you so much for the comments and kudos!

_Albus nodded. “Come back to me…” he whispered. “You don’t love this stupid auror! Come back to me, Gellert!”_

_Gellert sighed heavily and Albus enveloped him in his arms. “When you left, you carried half of my soul. Since then, I stopped to live, I’m just… existing… I love you…”_

_Gellert fought back a sob. “I love you too, Albus… I always have and I always will…”_

 

Hogwarts  
_Great Hall_  
_1994_

_Dumbledore looked at the students and sighed. The End-of-Term Feast was a traditional part of the school year. Most of these feasts were very happy, but this year…_

_This year was different._

_Cedric Diggory, a Hullepuff student died. The Ministry of Magic asked him to not tell the students what happened. But the headmaster thought that a lie would be an insult to Cedric’s memory._

_“I think you have the right to know what happened to him, how he died… It is my belief that the truth is generally preferable to lies,” he said quietly. “Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldmort… The Ministry of Magic asked me to keep this information from you, but I can’t and I won’t insult Cedric’s memory doing this.”_

 

********

Albus and Gellert stopped in front of the castle. “I need to talk to Percival,” Gellert said softly. 

Albus nodded. “Of course you’ll talk to him. Because you can have us both,” he smirked.

Gellert rolled his eyes and slapped Albus in the chest. “I wasn’t thinking on that,” he said. Then he sighed. “Are you okay? I’m worried about you…”

“I’m fine… But I need to rest. I need some time alone to clear my head,” Albus said.

Gellert nodded. “I understand… I’ll talk to Percival and… I’ll go to Godric’s Hollow. You can find me there… I don’t know yet how we’ll manage to handle things…”

Albus smiled. “We’ll find our way…” he said caressing Gellert’s face. “Just promise me that you’ll never hide things from me again…”

“I was scared,” Gellert lowered his face. “They’re your family…”

“Yes, they are…” Albus sighed. “But, after everything that happened, I learned that the truth is generally preferable to secrets and lies…”

 

*******

 

Percival smiled as Gellert walked into Phineas’ office. He would never confess that, but he was worried about the young wizard. Azkaban seemed to be a cursed place and it was good to know that Gellert was safe.

“Where’s Albus?” Phineas promptly asked. 

“In his room,” Gellert quietly replied. “He needs to take a bath and rest. He’s really tired.”

“I understand,” Phineas nodded. “Azkaban is not a place for the innocent… I’m sorry that Dumbledore couldn’t share his knowledge to you,” he turned to Percival. “Maybe another day…”

“I perfectly understand,” Percival waved his hand. “He has the right to clear his mind… I think it’s time to go… But I have to say that I learned a lot of things in this wonderful place.”

Phineas nodded. “I’m glad you enjoyed your stay here… and you,” he turned to Gellert. “It was good to see you again, mister Grindelwald.”

Gellert nodded and they shook hands.

Gellert and Percival walked out of the ancient castle. 

“I’m glad you came back to me, Gellert,” Percival said. “We’ll go to London and then…”

“We need to talk,” Gellert said seriously. 

Percival frowned. “O-kay… But not here… Let’s go to a place more private…”

 

**********  
_Hogsmead_  
_Hog’s Head Inn_

It was day and the place was empty. Albus walked in and found his brother behind the bar counter. 

“Albus…” Aberforth muttered, walking to him. “So… you came back from Azkaban,” he said in sadness.

Albus nodded. “I came back this morning,” he said coldly. 

“C’mon, sit here and let’s talk," Aberforth said and they sat around a small table. “It had must be hard for you, my brother. Are you okay?”

Albus shook his head. “No, I’m not okay…” he sighed and looked at his brother straight into the eyes. “I lost my father… our father… and I learned the truth…”

“The truth?” Aberforth frowned in confusion.

Albus eyes became somber and he clenched his fists. “Five years ago…” he started and Aberforth felt immediately a shiver run down his spine. “you tried to rape Gellert, you sick bastard…”


	26. Chapter 26

_Albus eyes became somber and he clenched his fists. “Five years ago…” he started and Aberforth felt immediately a shiver run down his spine. “you tried to rape Gellert, you sick bastard…”_

 

Aberforth got up from the chair, his heart pounding. He didn’t know how, but his brother found out what happened years ago.

“Sit down!” Albus ordered in a cold tone of voice.

“Albus, listen to me,” Aberforth said, as he sat on the chair again. “I...”

“Gellert and his aunt hosted us in their damn house and you tried to rape him!” Albus shouted and hit the table hard with his fist. “I never imagined you could be so sick, Aberforth. What kind of monster are you?” 

Aberforth clenched his teeth. “I’m not a monster!” He shouted in anger. “Grindelwald is the monster… He’s an abomination!”

“Abomination?” Dumbledore breathed hard and fast. 

Aberforth raised his head. He knew he was walking straight into trouble. But he didn’t care. His brother wouldn’t sit in front of him and defend Gellert Grindelwald. “He’s filthy, Albus! I was trying to teach him a lesson!”

“A lesson?” Albus asked indignantly, his lips were trembling in anger. 

“I was trying to protect you, Albus. I was trying to preserve your dignity. Ariana told me about you two! She saw you two kissing. I can’t even imagine what else you did! So I won’t deny it! I was furious! So I went to Grindelwald’s room… Yes, it was my intent to hurt him, my brother, I want to make him forget you and go away…”

Dumbledore pinched his eyes closed. Every word Aberforth spoke was like a dagger through his heart. “Stop talking!”

“You wanted the truth, Albus!” Aberforth shouted in anger. “I wanted to hear him scream in despair! I knew he wouldn’t want to see you anymore! And I was damn right! The little bastard ran away…”

Albus couldn’t hear it anymore. He clenched his fists and punched his brother in the face. “You’re sick!” he shouted. “You weren’t correcting him… You’re the abomination, not him! Because of you he left me!”

Aberforth wiped the blood of his nose and struggled to maintain his indifferent composure. “Yes, he left you and you became a teacher in Hogwarts. I’ll tell you, my brother. One day, you’ll be the headmaster of Hogwarts. And about Grindelwald… I’m pretty sure he already found another man to lure…”

“Gellert is back, Aberforth,” Albus informed him. “He was the only one who told me what happened years ago… He forgave me and came back to me…”

“What?” Aberforth frowned.

“We’re together again, Aberforth! And I warn you. Don’t dare come near to him again… I won’t be responsible for my actions,” Albus said and left the pub.

 

_London_  
_A hotel room_

Gellert stared, as Percival closed the door behind them. He sighed heavily. This would be hard. He cared about Percival and didn’t want to hurt him. “Look, I…” he started, but Percival quickly pulled him closer and kissed him.

Gellert started to struggle in Percival’s arms. “Wait a minute…”

“You came back to me…” Percival muttered, trying to pull out Gellert’s coat. “For a moment, I thought you would leave me for that Dumbledore… But you came back.”

“Percival, I’m sorry,” Gellert muttered, pulling away. 

“What’s happening?” Percival asked, clenching his fists.

Gellert cleared his throat. “Albus and I… We always loved each other and… we worked things out…”

“Are you telling me that while I was sick worried about you, you were in truth betraying me?” he asked in anger, pinning Gellert against the wall. 

Gellert quickly shook his head. “No, it wasn’t like that.”

Percival was breathing hard and fast, still pressing Gellert to the wall. “You deceived me all this time…”

“I’m sorry, I thought I could forget him…” Gellert fought back a sob. 

“He attacked you, hurt you,” Percival muttered in Gellert’s ear. “And you’ll come back to him like a sheep to the slaughter…” 

Gellert cleared his throat. “Percival…”

“Very well, Gellert,” Percival said walking to door. “Go…” he opened the door. “You’re free…” 

Gellert lowered his head. “I am really sorry…”

“I don’t care,” Percival said coldly. “Go! Go back to your Dumbledore. I’ll be waiting for you… Because you’ll come back when he disrespects and hurt you again. You’ll come back when you miss the way you feel…”

Gellert didn’t find words to reply Percival. He just straightened himself and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments, bookmarks and kudos!


	27. Chapter 27

_Gellert lowered his head. “I am really sorry…”_

_“I don’t care,” Percival said coldly. “Go! Go back to your Dumbledore. I’ll be waiting for you… Because you’ll come back when he disrespects and hurt you again. You’ll come back when you miss the way you feel…”_

_Gellert didn’t find words to reply Percival. He just straightened himself and walked away._

 

_Hogsmead_  
_Hog’s Head Inn_

Ariana walked into the bar, her loyal servant by her side. The place smelled like something died in it and the young witch winced, as the smell hit her nostrils. “Aberforth?” she called her brother.

“Ariana,” Aberforth walked to her.

“Long time no see, my brother,” Ariana pulled him in a tight hug. “I got the news about our father…” she muttered. 

“He had a heart attack,” Aberforth said. “Albus went to Azkaban and well… he buried him there…”

Ariana shook her head. Their father didn’t deserve this fate. Once again, everything because of the damn Muggles. “He didn’t deserve to die like this… What’s happened to your face?” she asked, looking at the wounds on her brother’s chin and nose.

“This?” he asked, rubbing his chin. “It’s a long story… So… You came back…”

Ariana nodded. “I came back only to see you and Albus… I live in Paris now. I don’t like this country, not anymore… This is Horacius, he works for me, by the way,” she quietly explained.

Aberforth was impressed. The woman standing before him was nothing like the sister he once had. Ariana changed a lot. She definitely wasn’t the frail little girl anymore. 

“We need to talk… privately,” Aberforth stated. He wanted talk to her about what happened, but not in front of this guy.

Ariana nodded. “Please,” she turned to face Horacius. “Wait for me outside.”

Horacius nodded and obediently left the pub. “So…” she crossed her arms over her chest.

“Our brother did this to me,” Aberforth said, lowering his head. 

“Albus?” Ariana raised an eyebrow. “Why? Albus is not a violent man, Abe… What happened?”

“He’s angry with me, because of that damn Grindelwald,” he confessed. “Grindelwald is back and told him that I attacked him first…”

Ariana swallowed hard. Albus and Gellert were together again. “Our brother is involved with Gellert again,” she muttered, clenching her fists. 

Aberforth nodded. “Our brother is an embarrassment to our family, my sister. He menaced me… Told me to not go near the bastard.”

“I’ll talk to our brother,” she said, trying to hide her anger.

Aberforth nodded. “You changed… You look so…”

“Sane?” Ariana raised her head. “Yes, my brother I feel incredible good. I’m not that young stupid and frail girl anymore…”

“I didn’t mean…” Aberforth’s voice faltered.

“It’s okay. You’re a good brother, Aberforth,” Ariana said calmly. “Don’t worry about Gellert and Albus… I assure you that those two won’t be together…”

*************

Horacius was waiting patiently outside. He smiled when he saw Ariana walking to him. “Are you okay?"

Ariana shook her head. “No… I’m not okay… I need that ring, Horacius… I can’t and I won’t let other person have Grindelwald. C’mon, we need to pay a visit to my other brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, thank you so much for the lovely comments and kudos!  
> I have a question... Do you want to see Ariana and Aberforth redeem themselves?


	28. Chapter 28

_Horacius was waiting patiently outside. He smiled when he saw Ariana walking to him. “Are you okay?"_

_Ariana shook her head. “No… I’m not okay… I need that ring, Horacius… I can’t and I won’t let other person have Grindelwald. C’mon, we need to pay a visit to my other brother.”_

 

_Hogwarts_

Albus watched as his students left the classroom. It was good to come back to work, after everything that happened. He missed his students. He couldn’t deny it.

Tonight, he would make a little trip to Godric’s Hollow to see Gellert and everything would be okay. 

“Albus…” Ariana muttered, standing in front of the classroom.

“Ariana,” Albus raised an eyebrow. “You are here…”

“I talked to your headmaster and he let me in,” Ariana explained. “So… our father…”

Albus nodded. “I didn’t know how to contact you,” he said, crossing his arms over his chest. “Anyway, I went to Azkaban and gave him a proper funeral…”

“I know,” she muttered. “Aberforth told me… It’s really sad. Our father wasn’t a violent man; he certainly didn’t deserve his fate. Everything because of the damn Muggles. They’re like a plague.”

Albus frowned. Ariana had venom in her voice. “Our father let anger and hate consume him… But I agree with you. He didn’t deserve to die in that horrible place.”

Ariana rubbed the back of her neck. “Aberforth told me that Gellert is back…”

Albus nodded. “Yes, he came back… to me.”

“You can’t be with him, Albus,” Ariana said. “You are a teacher now, here in Hogwarts. You are a great wizard. Don’t ruin everything! You know our society have certain rules to follow.”

“I see… rules,” Albus said walking to her sister. “You know, Ariana. We, wizards and witches, have certain rules to follow… You know… For example, it’s extremely wrong launch the _Imperius Curse_ at someone.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she cleared her throat.

“You tried to control Gellert! You tried to force him to be with you,” Albus said coldly. “When he managed to break free, you ran to Aberforth and poisoned him against my relationship with him.”

“Yes, I confess!” Ariana raised her arms, faking surrender. “I love him, Albus! And I tried to… have him using magic. And I talked to Aberforth because I believed you two shouldn’t be together. I still believe you can’t be in a relationship with a man.”

“You don’t love him, Ariana,” Albus said angrily. “I fear you don’t know what love is!”

“What?” Ariana clenched her fists.

“You can’t force someone to love you, Ariana. Love can’t be forced or coerced. Don’t confuse lust with love,” he said. “Do you have any idea how much Gellert and I suffered because of you and Aberforth? Do you know what Aberforth was about to do to Gellert that day?”

Ariana rubbed the back of her neck. “Aberforth was angry and I was worried about Gellert. You know that. Our brother has a temper and…”

“He tried to rape him!” Albus shouted in anger. “You poisoned our brother and he tried to rape Gellert!”

Ariana stared at her brother in shock. Now she understood why Albus attacked Aberforth. 

 

_“Just stay here… People like Gellert needs to be fixed…” Aberforth said._

_“Fixed…” she murmured._

_Aberforth nodded. “Yes, he needs to feel how wrong is to being involved with our brother.”_

 

“Gellert and I love each other,” Albus said calmly. “And I’ll protect him from you and Aberforth. I swear to you, you’ll never hurt him again.”

“I didn’t know what our brother was going to do!” Ariana snapped. “I just…”

“You used his anger to try to separate us,” Albus said angrily. “Aberforth is not an innocent, but you manipulated him…” he sighed heavily. “Go away… I don’t want to see you anymore. I don’t consider you and Aberforth my family anymore.”

“What?” she frowned.

“Gellert is my only family now,” Albus said. 

Ariana nodded. “Fine, Albus. I don’t consider you my family either… You mean nothing to me anymore,” she said coldly and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you for everyone who kindly answer my question about Aberforth and Ariana!  
> And, as always, thank you so much for the lovely kudos!


	29. Chapter 29

_“You used his anger to try to separate us,” Albus said angrily. “Aberforth is not an innocent, but you manipulated him…” he sighed heavily. “Go away… I don’t want to see you anymore. I don’t consider you and Aberforth my family anymore.”_

_“What?” she frowned._

_“Gellert is my only family now,” Albus said._

_Ariana nodded. “Fine, Albus. I don’t consider you my family either… You mean nothing to me anymore,” she said coldly and walked away. ___

__

_Godric’s Hollow_  
_Bathilda’s house_

__A heavy rain was falling from the skies and Bathilda became worried when she heard someone knocking her door._ _

__“Gellert…” she muttered in surprise._ _

__“Can I come in?” he asked._ _

__Bathilda frowned. Her nephew left Godric’s Hollow five years ago, without give her a proper explanation. It broke her heart that he didn’t bother to contact her. “What are you doing here?” she stepped back._ _

__Gellert cleared his throat. “Sorry,” he muttered, lowering his head. That woman was his family and he disappointed her. Maybe he shouldn’t come back to Godric’s Hollow after the way he left. “I’m sorry… I shouldn’t…”_ _

__“No, it’s okay,” Bathilda sighed. Gellert was her family after all and she wouldn’t turn her back on him. “C’mon,” she said, leading him inside the house._ _

__“I suppose you’re wondering what I’m doing here,” he rubbed the back of his neck._ _

__Bathilda sighed heavily. “You left this house a long time ago,” she muttered. “I didn’t expect to see you anymore…”_ _

__Gellert lowered his head. He did wrong with his aunt. She was good to him and he just turned his back and ran away._ _

___Bathilda certainly deserved better.__ _

__“I’m sorry,” he apologized. “I think I was so scared and confused that I just wanted to run away and then things started to change so quickly…”_ _

__“Scared?” Bathilda frowned. “Honey, what happened? You know you can trust me…”_ _

__*********_ _

__When Gellert finally finished his story, Bathilda passed a trembling hand over her face. Hearing Gellert talk about the attempt of rape just broke her heart. Tears filled her eyes when her nephew described the fear he had felt when Aberforth was over him._ _

__“So now you know why I had to go away,” Gellert explained. “I’m sorry I didn’t talk to you.”_ _

__“I knew there was something wrong,” she muttered. “You should have talk to me. I am your family.”_ _

__“I know and I am sorry,” he sighed heavily._ _

__“And Albus…” Bathilda shook her head. “He was devastated when you gone.”_ _

__“I know,” Gellert said. “It took me five years to reveal the truth. But we finally worked things out. I love him… All those years had passed and I couldn’t forget him…”_ _

__Bathilda hugged him tightly. “Everything is gonna be okay. I missed you so much...”_ _

__“Thank you,” he muttered. “I missed you too… I felt _saudade_ …”_ _

__Bathilda looked at him in awe. “You remembered…”_ _

__Gellert gave her a slight smile. “I remember everything you taught me.”_ _

__“I’m glad you’re back.” she said softly. “Go to your room, hon. I’ll make some hot cocoa for you,” she said softly._ _

__

_Hogwarts_  
_The headmaster’s office_

__

__“Dumbledore,” Phineas stared at him._ _

__“Sir,” Albus raised his head. “Do you want to talk to me?” he asked._ _

__Phineas nodded. “You came back to work today,” he said. “I want to know how you’re feeling.”_ _

__“I’m doing fine,” Albus said with a nod of his head._ _

__“Good,” Phineas said. “Percival Graves went to London. Unfortunately he couldn’t talk to you.”_ _

__“I’m pretty sure he learned a lot from you,” Albus said._ _

__Phineas nodded. “Not so much. He was concerned about Grindelwald all the time… The young fool… I dare to say he was a little jealous… And, considering the way you and Grindelwald looked at each other, I think he was right to be worried.”_ _

__Albus swallowed hard. “I don’t understand…”_ _

__“I’m an old man, Dumbledore, but I’m not a fool…” Phineas said seriously. “You and Grindelwald were always together. Your eyes always followed him and these days…” he sighed. “The way you looked at each other… Maybe one day this world will change and start to accept a love like yours, Dumbledore. But this day is not today. I seriously warn you to be careful.”_ _

__Albus looked at him stunned. “Sir, I…”_ _

__Phineas sighed. “You may think I am a heartless man, Dumbledore, but I am not! Go and see your Grindelwald. I’m pretty sure he’s not in London with Percival Graves,” he said, raising up from his chair and walking to the door. He stopped, the door middle open. “But don’t forget you have a class tomorrow morning,” the old man said with a smile on his face._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you for the kudos and kind words.  
> Next chapter, we'll have Grindeldore, ladies and gentleman :)


	30. Chapter 30

_Phineas sighed. “You may think I am a heartless man, Dumbledore, but I am not! Go and see your Grindelwald. I’m pretty sure he’s not in London with Percival Graves,” he said, raising up from his chair and walking to the door. He stopped, the door middle open. “But don’t forget you have a class tomorrow morning,” the old man said with a smile on his face._

 

_Godric’s Hollow_  
_Bathilda’s house_

“It’s delicious,” Gellert said, as he sipped the hot liquid.

“Someone is knocking the door…” Bathilda said. “I’ll go downstairs…”

The witch walked slowed downstairs, as she heard the knock on her door again. “I’m coming, be patient!”

“Albus Dumbledore. Long time no see,” she let out a slight smile. “How sweet of you to come here to see me…”

Albus cleared his throat. “Is Gellert here?”

“Oh,” Bathilda placed her hand over her heart. “Are you not here to see me?” 

“I… I…” Albus’ voice faltered and Bathilda laughed. “You fool, I know why you’re here… Gellert is in his room. You can see him.”

Albus sighed in relief and Bathilda laughed again. “He missed you, Albus… But I need to tell you something. I like and respect you, but your brother and sister… If they try something against Gellert again, I won’t hesitate to raise my wand against them.”

“Neither do I,” Albus said with a nod of his head.

“Good…” Bathilda smiled. “Go…”

Albus walked upstairs and knocked on Gellert’s door. 

“Albus…” Gellert muttered, as he opened the door of his room.

Albus walked into the room and sat with Gellert on the bed. “Did you talk to Graves?” he promptly asked.

Gellert nodded. “I did,” he quietly replied. “He didn’t react well, but…”

“What happened?” Albus raised an eyebrow.

Gellert cleared his throat. “He said that I’ll come back to him, because you will hurt me again,” he said quietly. “He knows you used your magic against me in the past, but he doesn’t know why.”

Albus lowered his head. “I’m sorry I attacked you that day, but I thought…”

“I know,” Gellert took Albus hand on his. “I was so angry. You did the right thing stopping me. I forgive you, Albus. And you? Do you forgive me?”

“Forgive you?” Albus frowned.

“For ran away,” Gellert said. “I know you suffered. And I’m really sorry…”

“There’s nothing for me to forgive you for,” Albus said, leaning over Gellert. “I’m really sorry my family hurt you so badly. You’re the most important person in this world for me,” he said, kissing Gellert tenderly. 

Gellert’s heart raced, as he felt a puff of breath warmed his face. “Albus…” he muttered, when Albus lowered him onto the mattress.

Albus carefully placed himself over him. “I’ve yearned for this day since the first time I kissed you,” he said. “And now that you’re free, we can finally be together… as one.”

Gellert remained silent. He was a bit scared, he couldn’t deny it. Even if he trusted Albus, memories of the past still haunted him. 

“Don’t worry,” Albus said like reading his thoughts. “You know you can trus…” he stopped middle sentence. Gellert was tense and a bit scared. It could mean only one thing. “Wait, you and Percival Graves never really did it…”

Gellert swallowed hard. “No…” he quietly confessed.

Albus couldn’t help, but let an evil grin spread across his lips. 

Gellert rolled his eyes. “You really liked this, didn’t you?”

Albus caressed Gellert’s cheek, his expression softening. “You have no idea… But this is not important. Just trust me.”

“I trust you,” Geller said with a nod of his head.

Albus held him into his arms for a slow, sweet kiss. “I love you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kind words and kudos!  
> 


	31. Chapter 31

_“I trust you,” Geller said with a nod of his head._

_Albus held him into his arms for a slow, sweet kiss. “I love you…”_

A wave of sensations swept through Gellert’s body. His eyes were fluttered open, but he couldn’t see Albus’, only hear his little noises. His fingers clenched the sheets and his face flushed pink. He had dreamed (and feared) of this moment a hundred times. He allowed himself to forget his fears and worries, as he finally gave Albus his body and soul. 

Gellert breathed heavily, as Albus moved off him and collapsed on the bed, fighting for breath. 

“Are you okay?” Albus asked, stroking Gellert’s flushed face. “I didn’t hurt you. Did I?”

Gellert shook his head. “No. I’m fine,” he said and rested his head on Albus’ chest. “Love you, Albus…”

“Love you too…” Albus said softly and closed his eyes. 

 

_Two months later_  
_Paris_

“Finally,” Ariana said, staring at the silver ring. 

“The cursed ring,” Horacius looked at the object curiously. “There’s an inscription on it.”

“To control body and soul,” she read. “Now we can go back to London. I’ll use this on Gellert and he finally will be mine…”

“Are you sure about this?” Horacius asked sadly. “He doesn’t love you, Ariana…”

Ariana rolled her eyes. “That’s why I need this ring, idiot!”

“That’s not what I meant,” he said with a shake of his head. “You’re about to force him to be with you, to join us… Is this what you really want? Is this enough for you?”

Ariana cleared her throat. “He’s important to me… I want him in my life, Horacius. I would prefer if he came to me willingly, but it won’t happen. So I’ll use magic, I’ll use this ring. This is the right thing to do… My brother Aberforth was right about one thing in a twisted way. People like Gellert needs to be fixed. He’s living a life of mistakes.”

Horacius nodded. “You’re talking about his relationship with your brother…”

Ariana clenched her fits. “Albus is not my brother anymore! But you’re right… I’m talking about Gellert’s relationship with him. This is one thing I agree with Muggles. This people need punishment. It’s a shame they stopped the executions,” she said, playing with her fingers. 

Horacius sighed heavily. “And what will you do to your bro… I mean, Albus?”

Ariana let out an evil grin. “With this ring in his finger, Gellert will do everything I want. He’ll kill Albus, Horacius. Oh, I want to see the pain in Albus’ eyes when Gellert stabs him in his heart…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos! I'm really glad you're enjoying my story! I hope you liked this chapter!


	32. Chapter 32

_Ariana let out an evil grin. “With this ring in his finger, Gellert will do everything I want. He’ll kill Albus, Horacius. Oh, I want to see the pain in Albus’ eyes when Gellert stabs him in his heart…”_

 

Godric’s Hollow  
_Bathilda’s house_  
_Gellert’s room_

“I need to tell you something,” Gellert said. “I… I’ll work with you in Hogwarts.”

“What?” Albus asked, with a smile on his face. 

Gellert nodded. “I’ll teach Transfiguration. “I’ll start next week.”

“This is… incredible… But how? No one told me…” Albus said, frowning. Normally, he would interview a new teacher.

“Phineas knows about us,” Gellert sighed. “Like me, he knows how professional you are, but he decided to interview me alone. He thought it would be more ethical this way.”

Albus nodded and caressed Gellert’s face. “I understand. I’m so proud of you. You’re a great wizard, Gelllert. You can do whatever you want… I can’t believe we’ll work together,” he said in awe.

“I’ll love to work with you, Albus. But we’ll need to separate professional life from personal life. It won’t be easy…” he said quietly. 

“I know,” Albus said softly, pulling Gellert into a hug. “But we’ll always have Godric’s Hollow…” he said, kissing him tenderly. 

They were so focused on the kiss that they didn’t hear when Ariana, Horacius and two other wizards broke into Gellert’s room.

“Ariana…” Albus frowned in confusion. Her sister was surrounded by three other wizards and had an evil grin on her face.

“Crucio!” Ariana shouted, pointing her wand against her brother.

Albus fell to the ground, contorting in pain. 

Gellert walked to him. “Stop it!” he ordered, staring angrily at Ariana. “Stop it now!”

Ariana smiled. “You’ll need to do something first…” she said, showing him a ring.

_The cursed ring._

Confused, Gellert looked around him. Albus was in pain, a terrible pain, and there were three other wizards, pointing their wands against him. He barely could think. All he wanted was to help Albus. “What?” he asked, with a shaky voice.

“All you need to do is to put this ring on your finger, Gellert. Just do it. And Albus will be okay. If you refuse, I’ll kill him, right here, right now.” 

Gellert didn’t think twice. He took the ring from Ariana’s hand and put it on his finger. Instantly, he started to feel weird, his vision clouded and a wave of pain hit him. “What this…” he muttered, as he felt on his knees.

Ariana looked at her brother, who was still moaning in pain. She laughed, as she stared at him. Albus’ face was distorted and swollen. His eyes enlarged and his chest heaving violently. “I think you suffered enough… for today,” she said and broke the spell.

“Gellert…” he muttered, as he stared at the other wizard. Gellert was still on his knees, his eyes looking at nowhere. “What you did to him?”

“Gellert, just get up, honey, and give your hand to me,” she said, ignoring Albus’ question.

Gellert promptly got up and gave his hand to Ariana, who smiled satisfied at him. “You’re mine now,” she said, then turned to her brother, pointing her wand at him. “You’re filthy, Albus. What you two were doing here is unnatural and wrong. I forgive Gellert, but you… I can’t forgive you!”

Ariana waved her hand and sent Albus against the wall. 

Albus cleared his throat, as he looked up at her. “Why are you doing this to us?” he asked, full of pain in his voice.

“Because I’m powerful enough to do whatever I want,” she said, pointing her wand against him again. This time, a blue lightning flew from her wand straight to Albus' chest.

Ariana stared contently at her wand, after her brother fell unconscious to the ground. “C’mon, guys! It’s time to go back home!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so much for the kudos :)


	33. Chapter 33

_Ariana waved her hand and sent Albus against the wall._

_Albus cleared his throat, as he looked up at her. “Why are you doing this to us?” he asked, full of pain in his voice._

_“Because I’m powerful enough to do whatever I want,” she said, pointing her wand against him again. This time, a blue lightning flew from her wand straight to Albus' chest._

_Ariana stared contently at her wand, after her brother fell unconscious to the ground. “C’mon, guys! It’s time to go back home!”_

 

_Paris_  
_Ariana’s house_  
_Attic_

Albus was sitting on a chair, his hands tied behind his back. He tried to use his magic, but it didn’t work. This attic was certainly protected against magic, he thought. Ariana’s servants dragged him into this attic and he had no idea what happened to Gellert. His sister forced him to wear the strange ring and instantly Gellert changed. It was like he was enchanted. 

“Hello, Albus,” Ariana said, walking into the attic, breaking him out of his thoughts.

“Ariana…” Albus muttered under his teeth. “Where’s Gellert?”

An evil grin played on Ariana’s lips. “In our room,” she informed him. “Tonight, I’ll introduce him to some great witches and wizards. I think you are a bit curious about the ring… Why Gellert was so compliant to obey me... Well, the cursed ring is one of the three Deathly Hallows. Now I control Gellert. He’ll do everything I want. The ring is more powerful than the _Imperius Curse_. Gellert won’t be able to fight it.”

Albus stared at her terrified. Ariana talked proudly about how she was controlling Gellert. “Ariana… what happened to you? This is craziness… Gellert doesn’t deserve that. Why are you doing this to him? Look at me… I always tried to be a good brother to you. You imprisoned me here… You launched the _Cruciatus Curse_ at me!”

“I’m not crazy!” Ariana said angrily, pointing her wand at Albus. “I love Gellert! I want him for me… That’s all…”

“I already told you, this is not love!” Albus snapped.

“Tell me what love is, Albus. Is what you were doing with Gellert in his room? When you two were kissing? I never saw something so disgusting in my entire life. I made Gellert took several baths to clean his body from your touch,” she said, with a shake of her head. “You may call it love, Albus, bit it is actually nothing than a filthy disorder. People like you need to be fixed, need to learn a lesson. _Crucio!_ ” she said.

Albus’s eyes widened in despair. The pain was so intense that he felt he was going to lose his mind.

Ariana broke the curse and laughed at him. “I love this curse. It’s definitely my favorite…”

Albus caught his breath and stared at her sister, but Ariana’s eyes were devoid of any emotion. He looked at her and wondered where he failed. “What you’re doing to me and Gellert is cruel. You can’t force someone to stay with you… And I’m your brother, I’m your blood. Why are doing this? Please, Ariana, you’re not evil…”

Ariana rolled her eyes. “Of course I’m not evil, Albus. You should know… There’s no good or evil, only power. Power conquers all… Power granted my wish to have Gellert in my arms. And… you’re not my brother, not anymore… Your words, remember?” she asked, caressing Albus’ face. “Now, I have to go… But don’t worry… Tomorrow morning I’ll be back to talk to you… Have a good night, Albus!”

Ariana waved her wand and a white noise filled the air, making Albus deaf to anything but the horrible buzzing sound. He could see her sister laughing before walked out and closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for all the kind words and kudos!  
> Yes... I write a lot, when I'm inspired. I hope the quick updates doesn't bother you.  
> I know, I know... Ariana is really evil here... She'll be punished, don't worry.


	34. Chapter 34

_Ariana waved her wand and a white noise filled the air, making Albus deaf to anything but the horrible buzzing sound. He could see her sister laughing before walked out and closed the door._

 

_Ariana’s house_  
_Bedroom_

Ariana walked into the room and found Gellert waiting for her. He was obediently sat on the bed, looking at nowhere. 

Ariana cleared her throat. Gellert used to be so lively and now he was only a shadow of himself. _Everything has a price_ , the witch thought. She would like to have Gellert staring at her with his eyes full of love, exactly like he used to stare at Albus. 

“Change your clothes,” she said, giving him a tuxedo. “We have an important meeting tonight.”

With a nod of his head, Gellert stripped off his clothes and dressed up the tuxedo Ariana gave him. 

Ariana walked to him and kissed him on the lips, but there was no response. _No love, no passion, no hate. Gellert just stared at her with his empty eyes, no emotion showing in his features._ “I love you, Gelllert… Do you love me?”

“No,” he replied.

Ariana clenched her fists in anger. “Tell me you love me, dammit!”

“I love you,” he said mechanically. 

“C’mon,” she took his hand on hers. “I'm determined to let nothing ruin this night…”

 

_Ariana’s house_  
_Dinner room_

“Welcome to my house,” she said, raising a glass of wine. “Tonight will be a great night; we’ll share knowledge and dreams. Please, sit down.”

Gellert obediently sat by Ariana’s side at the dinner table. After introduce Gellert as her mate, she spoke about the Muggles and the menace they were. She also talked about a place, the Nurmengard Castle, located in Austria. Ariana warned them that some wizards and witches would try to stop them. “They believe in this world, a world of fear… A world rulled by Muggles,” she explained. “Sometimes we need to do things we don’t like in order to survive, to avoid a greater evil… For the greater good, we’ll need to face some of us…”

“Traitors,” a witch, with red hair said. 

“We need to stand together to create a new world. United we stand, divided we fall,” she said seriously. “There are wizards and witches who will try to stop us! 

“Ariana is right,” an old man said. “You’re a brilliant witch. Sometimes we need to do sacrifices for the greater good…”

Ariana smiled. “I’m glad you understand me…”

After dinner, they continue to take drinks and talk about the “greater good”, about a world without good or evil, a world where they could practice their magic without fear. 

“Are you okay?” an old wizard rested his hand over Gellert’s shoulder. He noticed something wrong in Gellert’s eyes. It was like he was under a spell or something.

Gellert stared blankly at the wizard. Then Ariana walked to them. “He’s fine…” she assured the old man. “Don’t worry about him…”

The man frowned. He was about to ask if Gellert couldn’t speak for himself, but decided to keep his mouth shut. “Okay,” he nodded his head. “I’ll send your message to others, my dear Ariana. I think you’re right about the Muggles and about our kind. We need to change this world.”

**********

“Another great night,” Ariana said to Horacius, as the least guest left her house.

Horacius nodded. “You enchanted them all…” he said quietly.

Ariana smiled. “We’ll change this world, Horacius…” she said, then turned to Gellert. “Go to our room, strip and lie down on the bed,” she ordered.

Horacius looked at her terrified. Ariana was talking in a tone of voice that was sending shivers down his spine. “He seems…” his voice faltered. He didn’t want to upset Ariana.

“He seems what?” she raised an eyebrow.

Horacius cleared his throat. “Nothing… I.. I saw your brother and that noise… He’s not feeling well, you should…”

“He’s not my brother anymore,” Ariana said coldly. “Tomorrow morning, I’ll go to see him. Don’t worry about Albus, my dear Horacius. He’s strong… He won’t die, at least not tonight… Now, excuse me… I have some things to take care of…”

Ariana walked slowly into her bedroom. Gellert was there obediently waiting for her, exactly like she instructed. She sat on the bed next to him and looked at him curiously. “I found comfort in others’ arms across these years, Gellert. But I always dreamed of this day,” she said, leaning over him and kissing his forehead. “I want you…”

 

_Next morning_  
_Attic_

Ariana walked into the attic with Gellert. She quickly stopped the annoying noise that was about to drive Albus insane. 

Albus sighed in relief. The white noise didn’t let him sleep. He looked frail and tired, with dark circles under his eyes. 

“Hello, Albus,” she said, a smile playing on her lips. “Problems to sleep?”

Albus looked in anger at her, then his eyes fell upon Gellert. “Gellert…” he whispered, with teary eyes.

Ariana licked her lips and caressed Gellert’s back. “It’s really sweet the way you care about him… I almost feel sorry for you.” 

Albus stared at Gellert and a wave of pain crossed his heart. Gellert used to be so lively, and now he seemed dead inside. “He seems dead… Ariana, please, don’t do this to him…”

“He’s perfectly fine! Last night I had him in my arms, Albus, and he was anything but dead.” Ariana said with an evil grin on her face. “Gellert, kneel before me and kiss my feet,” she ordered.

Gellert did as she told and Albus felt his heart breaking in pieces. 

“See?” Arian asked proudly. “He has to do everything I want…”

Albus shook his head and stared at her defiantly. Ariana was trying to hurt him, but he would fight. “You have no shame, don’t you? You had a body, Ariana… You’ll never know what it is to really have Gellert in your arms… He is so lively and kind. His face flushes pink and looks straight at your eyes. You’ll never know this, because he doesn’t love you… You’re forcing him to do things he doesn’t want to… It’s disgusting!”

Ariana swallowed hard. She hated to admit that, but Albus was right. Gellert didn’t love her. The power of the ring forced him to obey, but didn’t change his feelings.

 _And it infuriated her. She loved Gellert (or at least she thought she did), but she hated him as well. Even under control, he was humiliating her._

With Gellert still knelt at her feet, she pointed her wand to a desk. “Accio!”

“A black quill,” Albus muttered, looking at the dark magical object. It was used to torture people. _Why did Ariana want something like this?_

Ariana smiled and conjured a parchment. “You’re right. He doesn’t love me! But I really don’t care…” she stared at Gellert. “I can do to him whatever I want… You’ll never understand it, Albus… I have control and it feel incredible good! Look at him… A powerful wizard, with a strong soul, but he can’t fight my power. He has no choice. And your love can't protect him. Look… Gellert, sit down at that desk and start to write… _I am yours, Ariana. And I’ll do whatever you want_ …” she ordered and gave him the black quill and the parchment. 

Gellert nodded. He sat on a desk and started to write. Albus watched in despair, as Gellert moaned in pain. 

_I’m yours, Ariana. And I’ll do whatever you want._

At the same time Gellert wrote, the words appeared on the back of his right hand, healing over seconds later. And again and again. Gellert was obviously in pain, but didn’t stop. 

“Please…” Albus begged. “He’s in pain! Stop it!”

Ariana nodded. “Stop, Gellert… It’s enough.”

Gellert nodded and stop to write in the parchment. He breathed heavily, obviously still in pain. 

“What’s wrong with you?” Albus looked at Ariana terrified. Her sister hurt Gellert deliberately. She was acting like a monster. “Why?” 

“Because I can… It’s simple like that. Go back to our room, Gellert,” she ordered and Gellert walked out of the attic.

“I’ll talk to Horacius to give you some food. Tonight, I’ll be here again, Albus… I really love our talks…” Ariana said full of venom in her voice and left the attic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments, kudos and bookmarks.


	35. Chapter 35

_“What’s wrong with you?” Albus looked at Ariana terrified. Her sister hurt Gellert deliberately. She was acting like a monster. “Why?”_

_“Because I can… It’s simple like that. Go back to our room, Gellert,” she ordered and Gellert walked out of the attic._

_“I’ll talk to Horacius to give you some food. Tonight, I’ll be here again, Albus… I really love our talks…” Ariana said full of venom in her voice and left the attic._

 

_Hogwarts_  
_The headmaster’s office_

 

**The Daily Prophet**

**Professor Albus Dumbledore is missing**  
_What happened to the wizard?_

Phineas sighed heavily, as he read the paper. Dumbledore disappeared. Nothing was said, but Grindelwald disappeared as well. For a moment the headmaster wondered if they just ran away together. _No,_ he thought. Dumbledore was responsible and Grindelwald was really excited to start his work as a teacher. _No,_ something bad happened to them.

_But what?_

 

_Ariana’s house_  
_Bedroom_

Horacius stopped in front of the bedroom and sighed. Ariana went out and wouldn’t come back for at least three hours. It was the opportunity he was looking for. He grabbed the door knob and opened the door.

He saw Gellert sitting on the bed looking at nowhere. The sight was so heartbreaking Horacius could not describe it with words. Gellert wasn’t Ariana's mate, he was her prisoner. 

Horacius took a deep, hard breath, before walked to Gellert. He was about to betray Ariana, but he wouldn’t care. He didn’t want to be a part of it. “Gellert,” he said, sitting next to him. “I’m going to take this ring off your finger… You’ll go back to normal, okay?” he rested a gentle hand over Gellert’s shoulder. “I need you to calm down; I’m here to help you…” 

Horacius’ hand was trembling, but he was determined. He took off the ring from Gellert’s finger. “You’re free now…”

Gellert started to breathe in a rapid and shallow way. He looked around him and started to panic. Ariana forced him to lie in this bed. He wanted to scream and refuse to follow her orders, but he couldn’t. He had to obey her. She forced him to hurt himself in the attic… In front of Albus.

_Albus_

“Albus…” he muttered and rose from the bed. Albus was tied up to a chair. He was suffering and needed his help.

“We’ll help him, don’t worry,” Horacius stated.

Gellert looked at Horacius and raised an eyebrow. He didn’t know if he could trust this guy. “Why are you helping me?”

Horacius cleared his throat. “Because what Ariana is doing to you and professor Dumbledore is wrong. She went out… We need to free Dumbledore and get out of here as soon as possible…”

Gellert nodded. “So, c’mon,” he gave Horacius a smile of gratitude. “Let’s go to the attic.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kind words, kudos and bookmarks.  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


	36. Chapter 36

_Gellert looked at Horacius and raised an eyebrow. He didn’t know if he could trust this guy. “Why are you helping me?”_

_Horacius cleared his throat. “Because what Ariana is doing to you and professor Dumbledore is wrong. She went out… We need to free Dumbledore and get out of here as soon as possible…”_

_Gellert nodded. “So, c’mon,” he gave Horacius a smile of gratitude. “Let’s go to the attic.”_

 

_Ariana’s house_  
_Attic_

Gellert and Horacius walked into the attic and found Albus almost sleeping. He looked tired and frail. The sight was so heartbreaking that Gellert had to suppress a sob. He didn’t understand how Ariana could torture her own brother. Albus was her family, her blood, after all. How could she even forget that? “Albus,” Gellert muttered, knelling before him. “Look at me…”

Albus slowly opened his eyes and a soft smile formed on his face. _Was Gellert free or his mind was playing games with him?_ “Gellert… How?” he asked in confusion.

“He helped me,” Gellert quietly explained, looking at Horacius. “Ariana doesn’t control me anymore.” 

Albus looked at him relieved. Knowing his sister was forcing Gellert to obey her was breaking his heart. Gellert was born to be free and happy. Ariana would never understand him.

Horacius freed Albus and Gellert helped him to rise up. “C’mon,” Gellert said. “We need to get out of here…”

Horacius sighed heavily. “Gellert’s right… Ariana will be back soon…”

They walked out of the house and apparated. 

 

************

_Bathilda’s house_  
_An hour later_

“I was dead worried about you,” Bathilda said. “I thought you… You…”

“It’s okay,” Gellert pulled her into his arms. “It’s over now… I’m safe…”

“No, you’re not,” Horacius said solemnly. “Ariana will try to take you back. You need to be careful.”

Albus lowered his head. His sister became a real monster. He didn’t understand. “I’m sorry… I really don’t understand her behavior… Ariana used to be a…” he stopped, the words trapped in his mouth. _His sister was never sweet or kind. She was always unstable. And her obsession with Gellert only turned things worse._ “She had a trauma years ago. I think it change her… completely.” He sighed heavily. At least it was an explanation.

Gellert looked sympathetically at him. He felt sorry for Albus. Ariana and Aberforth were the only family he had. “There was nothing you could do help her…” he rested his hand over Albus’ shoulder. 

Albus looked at Gellert and promised himself that he would do his best to protect him. “We have the cursed ring now… Ariana won’t use it on you again. And when the time comes, I’ll fight her…” 

Gellert nodded. “And I’ll be with you!” he assured Albus. “We’ll fight together.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you very much for the support.


	37. Chapter 37

_Albus looked at Gellert and promised himself that he would do his best to protect him. “We have the cursed ring now… Ariana won’t use it on you again. And when the time comes, I’ll fight her…”_

_Gellert nodded. “And I’ll be with you!” he assured Albus. “We’ll fight together.”_

 

_Hogwarts_   
_Six months later_

Gellert Grindelwald was in his class, teaching Transfiguration, when a pack of Aurors broke in. Torquil Travers and his fellows stopped in the middle of the classroom. “Gellert Grindelwald,” Travers said. “The man I need to see…”

“Hey,” a young student named Minerva said, putting her hands on her waist. “This is a magic school!”

Gellert looked at her in awe. Young Minerva McGonagall had certainly a future. 

“I can do whatever I want, young lady! I need to talk to Grindelwald,” Travers said coldly, then turned to the students. “Leave!” he ordered.

All the students turned their heads to Gellert, waiting for instructions. Over the past few months, Gellert has gained the respect of all his students. No one would leave the classroom without his permission. 

Gellert buried his hands on his pockets and let out a cheeky smile. “You can go…”

Finally, the students started to leave the classroom, leaving Gellert with the Aurors. “Well,” Gellert crossed his arms over his chest. “What happened?”

“Ariana Dumbledore happened, mister Grindelwald,” Travers said furiously. “She’s raising an army. I know she was the only one who kidnapped you and Dumbledore six months ago… And you protected her.”

Gellert lowered his head. Travers was right. Albus was willing to fight his sister, but he didn’t denounce her. “What do you want?”

“There’s a rumor that Ariana has feelings for you…” Travers smirked. 

Gellert cleared his throat. He didn’t know Travers well, but the guy had a reputation. He was known as a harsh, mean-spirited man. 

“We need your help, Grindelwald…” Travers said. “She wants you… and you can use these feelings to approach and defeat her…”

“You want to use me as a bait?” Gellert looked at him indignantly. “You’re not talking seriously.”

Travers nodded. “I hate to ask you that, mister Grindelwald. But I think it’s the only way to vanquish her… She has the Elder Wand… That witch is practically unbeatable now. You need to help us, you can pretend to accept her feelings for you… It would be easy to lure her… and then you can kill her.”

“No…” Gellert clenched his fists. “I can’t do this… This is murder, I…”

“Don’t bulshit me, Grindelwald… I know you… I know what you are,” he waved his wand and launched a spell which showed moving pictures of Gellert and Albus. “You shouldn’t be here in Hogwarts, you know… Phineas really made a mistake… A man like you would never be working here in Hogwarts. You’re not a good influence to our students.”

“What?” Gellert’s face contorted in fear and confusion.

Travers shook his head. “But you prove yourself a good wizard… And of course I can pretend I don’t know anything about your different life style… Let’s do this: I’ll go back here tomorrow to see if you change your mind… I’m sure you’ll change your mind and do the right thing!”

Gellert watched stunned as Travers and his Aurors left the classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments!


	38. Chapter 38

_Travers shook his head. “But you prove yourself a good wizard… And of course I can pretend I don’t know anything about your different life style… Let’s do this: I’ll go back here tomorrow to see if you change your mind… I’m sure you’ll change your mind and do the right thing!”_

_Gellert watched stunned as Travers and his Aurors left the classroom._

 

“He’s crazy,” Dumbledore stated, walking back and forth. He was really pissed at Torquil Travers. “You won’t do this! A bait, a damn bait… This Travers is such an asshole… A bait… He lost his mind.”

“Albus, baby…” Gellert said softly. “You’re babbling.”

“I won’t let you expose yourself like this,” Albus said in frustration. “Travers should never ask this to you…”

“I’m worried, Albus… he knows about us,” Gellert said with a shake of his head. “I don’t want to kill your sister… It’s murderer… I know Ariana did wrong, but I can’t do this… Not only because she’s your sister, but because this is not the right thing to do… I’m not a killer. She needs to pay for her crimes, but I won’t seduce her in order to stab her in the back!”

Albus smiled at Gellert’s words. He really admired the strength of Gellert’s character. His sister made his life hell, but Gellert wasn’t thinking of revenge. He only wanted justice. “You should be the Minister of Magic one day,” Albus said proudly of him. 

“I’m really flattered, but I’m happy working here in Hogwarts,” Gellert gave him a slight smile. Then his expression became serious again. “I am worried about us… what if Travers…”

Albus silenced him with a kiss. “We’ll find a way… You don’t need to do this…” he assured.

“I don’t know if it’s a matter of choice,” Gellert said, lowering his head. He wasn’t worried about himself, but Travers could ruin Albus life. Gellert knew how much Albus loved his job in Hogwarts and he didn’t want to see his lover lose everything. It wasn’t fair, but it was a fact of life. People wouldn’t accept their relationship. 

“Gellert…” Albus sighed in frustration.

“I can try to steal the wand from her,” Gellert argued. “I can try to bring her to the authorities… “

“And how do you pretend to do this?” Albus crossed his arms against his chest.

Gellert cleared his throat. Albus certainly wouldn’t like the answer. “Well,” he rubbed the back of his neck. “I can pretend that I have feelings for her, that I’m not in love with you anymore…”

“She won’t believe you,” Dumbledore shook his head. 

“Why not?” Gellert asked. “It’s what she wants to hear…” he argued. “Look, I know you’re worried about me, but I know how to care of myself…”

Albus sighed heavily. “I know… and I trust you, but you need to understand why I don’t like this.”

Gellert smiled and stroked Albus’ cheek. “I understand you, but we need to do the right thing.”

Albus closed his eyes and pulled Gellert into a tight hug. “Just promise me you will be careful.”

“I will,” Gellert whispered in his ear. 

_Austrian Alpes_   
_Nurmengard Castle_

It was freezing cold and foggy. Gellert cleared his throat, as he looked at the castle. It was located in the Austrian Alps and was serving as the base of operations for Ariana. Travers gave him the address and all the information he needed to approach Ariana again. 

Gellert sighed heavily and looked around him before raise his hand to knock at the door, but, to his surprise, Ariana herself opened the big wooden door of the castle before he could even touch it.

“Gellert…” Ariana muttered, staring at him upside down. “What are you doing here?” she asked, pointing her wand to him.

Gellert sighed heavily, trying to calm himself down. He needed to sound convincing. His life depended on it right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments.  
> Sorry for the delay. I was without ideas to write this chapter. Now, we are nearly to the end... Soon we'll have the last battle. So, since you have been so kind to me, I ask if you have some request.  
> Once again thank you :)


End file.
